Eternal Love: An Usagi and Mamoru Themed Challenge
by MegTao
Summary: 35 fics written for Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other 2nd Anniversary Challenge, 14 from the 3rd Anniversary, five from Shadowravyn's experiment, and 8 from the 4th Anniversary and 35 more from the 5th Anniversary. 2 from 6th anniversary.
1. Cake

**********A/N: Hey everyone. I know I still have my 100 themes to complete, don't worry I haven't forgotten about them! But I just completed the second anniversary challenge from the community that brought the 100 themes challenge. 35 fics in 35 days...major brain blow-out, especially since I left about half of them for the last week. Anywho, here's the first of them. Hopefully these will keep you all happy until I get back into the 100 theme writing groove.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are brought from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.**

**Week 1: Birthday**

**Words: 818 (just happens to be the longest of them...they're not all this long)**

**Cake**

Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Selenity, wandered through the palace gardens silently. Her mind was preoccupied with worries that had nothing to do with the fragile flowers; unless you counted the fact that the muted colour that were supposed to soothe were instead filling the young princess with a longing for the vibrancy of a world she had merely heard stories about. She stopped walking for a moment and gazed up at the sky, her practiced eye quickly finding the centre of her pain. Earth. How she wished she could see it for herself.

The sound of boot clad feet on the stone path way caused Serenity to twirl around on her slippered toes, all thoughts of visiting Earth fleeing to the deep corner of her mind. Any normal moon maiden would have fled at the sight of the tall, armoured man, but Serenity ran towards him, her long hair flying out behind her like a golden banner. The warrior seemed surprised that she had noticed him at such a distance although she had reminded him countless times that she and her kin had excellent hearing. He barely had a chance to set his package on a nearby stone bench before she closed the gap completely and he was sweeping her up in his strong arms. He spun her around, unable to contain the intense pleasure he felt at seeing her again, resting his forehead against hers.

"Endymion," she breathed, "I thought you would not return for another two settings of the Earth."

Endymion gently settled her feet back on the ground but did not release her from his embrace, "I convinced father that negotiations with the Moon were most important, I've just finished a conference with your mother," he drank in the sight of her, it had been far too long since their last encounter, "The Princess Venus told me where I could find you, " he frowned slightly for a moment, his dark blue eyes clouded with confusion, "I thought she disapproved of me, I believed all of your guardians did."

Serenity sighed, her tone now sad at the topic she so wished to avoid: their forbidden love. Even this small meeting could ruin the negotiations between their to planets if their parents were to discover them. "They do," she looked down, slipping out of his grasp and settling gracefully on the awaiting bench, "But Venus is the Guardian of Love, she is unable to help herself from aiding those with a pure love. She will not betray our trust."

Endymion joined her on the bench, automatically shifting his sheathed sword so that it would not jab him in the side. He hated seeing Serenity distressed. When she was upset he felt every tear pierce his heart like the sharpest of blades. He wanted to make her happy forever, to make her smile always.

"I brought you something," he said softly and she looked up from her folded hands, curious.

Smiling Endymion handed her the package which she opened daintily. As the lid fell back to reveal its contents she titled her head to the side, "What is it?" She began to ask until the the scent reached her nostirls and her face practically glowed with delight, "That smells delicious!" She exclaimed, "Thank you, Endymion!"

Endymion shook her head, chuckling as she mistook his present's purpose. When it came to his gifts from Earth she was as naive as a child, and much more easily pleased. He removed a fork from the box and scooped up a small portion. "Open your mouth," he ordered gently and she did so without question, her trusting eyes on his.

He slid the food into her mouth and she closed her pink lips. Her eyes immediately widened in wonder at the flavours that bombarded her tongue. She made a small sound of surprise and approval as her eyes slid shut in contentment. Endymion's grin grew.

"What is this heavenly dish?" She asked as soon as she swallowed, eyes fluttering open once more.

Endymion slipped another forkful and her eyes twinkled as she began chewing, "It's called cake. Chocolate cake."

Serenity swallowed the new mouthful, "Chocolate cake..." she repeated carefully, "Even the words are delicious! I could eat this every day and never grow bored of it!"

Endymion chuckled heartily, "Instead, my dearest princess, you would grow round." He brushed some chocolate remains from the corner of her lips as she pouted at him reproachfully.  
"I would not grow_ round," _she denied stubbornly, "Such a delicious dish could not have such unfavourable consequences."

Endymion raised an eyebrow but decided he did not want to spend this precious time arguing and so he fed her another morsel, effectively silencing her protestations. Serenity did not complain, every bite was better than the last, and one day, she swore silently to herself, when she was on Earth, she would eat chocolate cake everyday.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!**

**********Arigato,**


	2. Surprise Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.**

**Week 1: Birthday**

**Words: 393**

**Surprise Party**

Parties were a waste of time, birthday parties even more so. Why anyone in a proper state of mind would wish to celebrate the fact that they were another year closer to old age and death did not make even an inkling of sense to Mamoru. Also beyond the teen's comprehension was how he now found himself standing between Ami who's unblinking gaze had not left the door since his arrival and Minako who was bouncing on her toes in anticipation. How on his head balanced a party hat, its elastic hanging uselessly at the side from when it had snapped at the attempt to be pulled over his chin, nearly striking him in the eye, while a noise maker was held limply in one hand and above him hung a banner which proclaimed "Happy Birthday Usagi!" in bold rose letters.

It might have been the offer of free food, or the intimidating glint in Makoto's eyes when she had handed him the invitation. Most probably though the real reason was Motoki's adament refusal to supply the raven headed man with more coffee unless he made an appearance at the young girl's surprise party.

"And you'd better look happy about it too," the blonde had chastised, waving a spoon under Mamoru's nose.

It seemed the entire world was against Mamoru. How anyone could think Usagi would want him at her birthday in any case was laughable. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. The sooner this was over--

The door began to swing open and Mamoru dropped his arms to his sides. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Usagi!" rang around the room but Mamoru was momentarily mute as Usagi's eyes had taken in the room before landing on him and she had yet to look away. The spell was broken when Minako knocked him slightly in her hurry to reach the birthday girl along with the others, his hat tumbled to the ground and was trampled in the stampede. Usagi was quickly surrounded by well-wishers, and Mamoru decided his job was done. On his way out he placed his gift in her hand, apologizing quickly for not having a chance to wrap it. He didn't take the time to see her reaction to the necklace, but he could have sworn he felt those eyes on his back all the way to his apartment.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	3. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.**

**Week 1: Birthday**

**Words: 510**

**Invitation**

Mamoru stared wordlessly at Usagi's outstretched hand in which she held a rose envelope, the beginning of his name visible between her trembling fingers in silver ink. Usagi's cheeks matched the envelope but Mamoru did not notice as he was so fixated on the envelope, "Are you going to stand there all day like a baka, baka? Or are you going to move so we're not blocking people?"

He shook his head absently in an attempt to clear the strange ringing in his ears and realized Usagi was correct, for once; they had created a human roadblock of sorts, though most who were trying to enter or exit the Arcade appeared to be more interested than impatient. He stepped through the doorway completely, grasping Usagi's forearm and dragging her with him as he pushed his way through the crowd outside.

"What is that?" he pointed at the envelope still clutched in her fingers. He did not recognize the anxious voice that came from his mouth and cleared his throat, frowning deeply.

Usagi gave him a strange look as she shook of his hand, he hadn't even realized he was still holding onto her, "It's an invitation," she replied cool as a cucumber, her voice certainly had not decided to jump up a couple of octaves.

"An invitation to what exactly."

"A party, baka," she shoved the envelope into his chest, releasing it quickly as if it were something unpleasently slimy or a particularly healthy vegetable.

Mamoru fumbled for the envelope before it hit the ground, staring at it in bewilderment and then Usagi as he straightened. Was this some kind of prank?

"Come or don't," she continued, not quite meeting his eyes, "but now nobody, not even bossy fire priestesses, can say that I haven't _given you a_ _chance_." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the sidewalk as if she was recalling a previous conversation.

Mamoru experienced a strange sensation as his stomach tried to both sink to his feet and rise to his mouth. She wasn't inviting him because she wanted to but...she was talking about him with her friends. That was a good thing, right? Mamoru shook his head, annoyed with his reaction. She was just a stupid girl. Certainly not someone he would ever find himself attracted to. In any case, he was much too busy for a party what with finals approaching...

"I'll be there," Mamoru nodded, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. Oh Kami, he was smiling! _Stop that! _He ordered himself fiercely and his unruly lips hesitantly tipped downwards once again.

"Well of course I figured you wouldn't--you what?!" She looked up from their feet, blinking in startlement. Her cheeks now matched the stop sign to her left.

"I'll be there, Odango," he smirked at her reaction feeling much more confidant now that she was flustered, "See you," he turned quickly and waved without a backwards glance before she could regain her composure and somehow manage to turn the table on him once again. Or, which was somehow worst, withdraw the invitation.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	4. Party Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.**

**Week 1: Birthday**

**Words: 134**

**Party Games**

The music was light and calming as it filled the room, it almost seemed to mock the battle to come. The previously vanquished watched in awe as the pair of combatants twirled around each other, their feet in step, eyes glued on their adversary in a silent challenge. The tension was tangible and more than one observer was holding their breath.

The music was suddenly cut short and the warriors flew into action. A struggle of cunning and speed in which there could be only one champion.

"Yes!" Usagi crowed, pumping a fist in the air as she gained her seat.

Mamoru stared up at her from his place on the ground in disbelief, clutching his neck.

"You bit me!"

Usagi blushed but her eyes remained defiant, "All's fair in love and musical chairs."

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	5. Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 1: Birthday**

**Words: 432**

**Wish**

It had been an accident. He had not gone out searching for the blonde's house, he had not gone out searching for anything, but he had found it, and her, whether he liked it or not.

It was his name that first caught his attention as your name is prone to do. He looked around, sure he must be imagining things, then listened more intently and was again rewarded with her voice floating on the cool, night breeze. Curious he followed, confidently hidden by the darkness. She was sitting at an open window, eyes fixed on the sky and thankfully not on the ground below. He ducked underneath the window so that only if she looked directly down would she see him.

"...he's just so...so _irritating_!" She was explaining, to who he was not sure, "He always says the most insensitive things, whenever I turn around there he is with that knowing smirk. He can never call me by my name. Oh no! He has to try and be _creative_."

He couldn't see her properly from his hiding spot but he heard the tears in her voice and guilt dug away at his conscious. He had never realized she took his taunts to heart, he just did not know how else to act around her. Perhaps, it would be better if he didn't see her at all. He could not hurt her as he had apparently already done if he was not around her, right? Somehow, this thought pained him almost as much as the unseen tears.

"And if it's not him it's something that _reminds_ me of him," she continued, her words growing more and more frustrated, "I can't get him or that stupid smirk or that ugly jacket or those beautiful piercing eyes out of my mind!" Her voice dropped down to a whisper and Mamoru held his breath in order to hear. "He's driving me insane. I just wish...wish I knew how he felt about me. If he felt the same way..."

It took a few moments for Mamoru to process the words but when he did images of himself jumping out of hiding and crying "Your wish is my command!" followed by his confession of love filled his mind. This was immediately followed by an image of being chased after by her shovel wielding father.

Mamoru wisely remained hidden as he heard her leave her window, probably on her way to bed. There was plenty of time, he reasoned, to fulfill Usagi's wish. In the meantime, his wish was to keep his head attached to his shoulders.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	6. Zodiac Signs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 1: Birthday**

**Words: 844**

**Zodiac Signs**

"And that is the constellation Leo," Nephlite explained with a wink at Jupiter, "the lion."

Lady Jupiter continued to ignore the Earth General instead scanning the trees for anyone who could harm her Princess.

"I do not think this was a good idea," Lady Mercury murmured, her face was flushed though a set stubbornly as she tried to pretend she could not see Zoicite who was leaping and flipping from tree to tree in an obvious attempt to catch the Mercurian's attention.

"The lovely twins, Gemini, are right _there._"

"Oh shush," Serenity hushed her friend, her fingers intertwined with Endyimon's, "It's relaxing and in any case I never heard about the Earth constellations before."

"I'd be more relaxed if we were by a fireplace," Lady Mars shivered, she was especially sensitive to the cold.

Young Jadeite offered her his jacket. For a moment she was on the verge of refusing but then a particularly chilly wind swept through the group and she snatched up the extra layer with a frown that was second only in size to the blonde General's proud grin.

"Over to the left you can see the crab, Cancer."

"That looks nothing like a crab," Jupiter snorted suddenly and Nephlite looked over at her startled but pleased.

Just then Zoicite slipped when he tried to catch a rotten vine. A moment after he hit the ground, before anyone else could even take a step, Mercury was beside him. "Is anything broken?" She asked breathlessly.

Zoicite smiled slyly, "I may have bruised my lips but I'm sure a kiss from you would be the perfect balm."

"Remove that annoying smirk from your face, General Jadeite, " Mars snapped, "I'm wearing you're jacket because it is cold no alternate reason."

"It is most certainly a crab, " Nephlite defended his precious grouping of stars cheerfully.

"You're far too forward, General Zoicite," Mercury blushed deeply, her voice quiet but she still helped him to his feet.

"Of course Lady Mars..."

Serenity rested her head on Endymion's shoulder, smiling at how well her guardians were getting along with the Generals. Perhaps now they would be so preoccupied with their own love lives they would stay out of hers. Endymion was internally laughing. His Shitennou had claimed that he had made a fool out of himself for Serenity, and now it appeared to be their turn. When the Moon Princess had originally expressed her wish to have the two groups meet Endymion had not realized what she had in mind. It seemed his Serenity was far more devious than her innocent facade revealed.

A few steps behind Kunzite and Lady Venus were protecting the rear. "Fools..." Kunzite murmured under his breath.

Venus did not look at him, "Who are fools, General Kunzite?" She asked, her voice nonchalant.

"My fellow Generals," Kunzite replied, recovering quickly from the surprise of realizing he had spoken aloud, "They see a pretty face and seem to forget all else."

"If that's a crab then I am a fairy!"

"I would hope you are not referring to my Senshi, General, as they are much more than pretty faces."

Kunzite bowed his head respectfully, "Of course not, Lady Venus, I am only noting the fact that they do not yet know enough of the ladies to be attracted to anything but their appearances."

"Pardon my forwardness, Lady Mercury, but I would never forgive myself if I kept my heart closed to you and my feelings secret."

"Perhaps they are soul mates," Venus stated, a heavy pause from the Kunzite, "I'll translate your silence as skepticism."

"Soul mates are...not something I've exactly...encountered before...and therefore am entitled to not trust..."

"Don't 'of course Lady Mars' me as if _I_ am being unreasonable!"

"You mean believe in," Venus half growled running a hand through her hair. As the entity of love his words were the deepest of insults. Words she would very much like to make him, as the citizens of Earth would say, eat. She pulled him to a stop by the shoulder and went on tiptoe to purr in his ear, "And yet each of _your_ Generals has found himself paired with one of _my _Senshi."

Kunzite looked to her for a moment a slightly panicked look in his eyes, before striding away to catch up to his Prince. Venus followed him with her eyes and then gazed up at the night sky. Jupiter was right, those stars looked nothing like a crab.

"General Zoicite," she ordered suddenly in a crisp no-nonsense tone, opposite to the one she had used with Kunzite, "kindly unhand Lady Mercury before she faints from the overload. Lady Mars thank the General for his jacket and cease your flirting, this is not the time, and Lady Jupiter," Venus smiled slightly as the final pair turned to face her, wearing identical expressions. "Oh never mind..." She too caught up to the Royal pair, "I hope you're happy, Princess."

Serenity's smile lit up her entire face and she tightened her grip on Endymion's hand. "Never happier, Lady Venus, never happier."

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have the time please leave a review. --smile--**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	7. Inner Senshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 2: Acquaintances**

**Words: 327**

**Inner Senshi**

"Well I think it's wonderful," Minako declared one hot summer afternoon as she absently fanned herself with her menu. She appeared to not notice the staring busboy that had just shattered his third plate since the group had arrived as he was more focussed on the blond goddess than his job. "It certainly took him far too long to propose."

"Far too long!" Rei repeated angrily flipping a strand of raven hair from a bare shoulder, "She's only sixteen! They've known each other for a mere two years and absolutely loathed each other for a large part of it. Back me up here, Ami-chan, you're always sensible."

Ami's cheeks reddened as she was suddenly thrust to the forefront of the debate. "Well," she began uncomfortably, not meeting the priestesses fiery gaze, "It's not like it is their_ first_ time falling in love with each other. If Beryl had not interfered during the Silver Millennium I'm sure they would have married and been quite happy together."

"And they've been through a lot together," Makoto suddenly broke in and Ami gave her a grateful smile before ducking behind her menu once again, "I mean how many couples can say their love survived death? On more than one occasion?"

Rei could tell she was fighting an already lost battle but she still folded her arms stubbornly. "She's too young," she insisted.

"Sorry I'm late!" The bride-to-be made her appearance almost tripping over the busboy who was trying and still failing to catch Minako's attention.

"She'll trip walking up the aisle," Rei muttered slapping herself on the forehead as Usagi apologized profusely to the stunned busboy.

Usagi finally her seat across from Rei uncharacteristically catching on quickly to Rei's meaning. "I will not, you bully," she stuck her tongue childishly and her friends sweat-dropped as one.

Maybe, they decided silently, a long engagement would be for the best. After all, they had waited a millennia, what was another year...

...or ten.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	8. Outer Senshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 2: Acquaintances**

**Words: 251**

**Outer Senshi**

Tears flowed silently down Pluto's unchanging face as she stared out into the starry night. Without warning she was spun roughly around, forced to meet stormy eyes.

"What did you see?" Uranus shouted and Pluto looked away, unable to meet her leader's gaze, "What did you see?!"

"You know I can not tell you," Pluto pulled her arm out of Uranus' grasp and turned her back on the maddened blond once again.

Neptune grabbed Uranus' arm before she could rush after the Plutonian once again. She was dragged forward a few steps before Saturn held onto the other arm.

"You saw her die, didn't you? The Princess, you saw her die because of that foolish Prince. I will not allow it!"

"It is necessary!" Pluto snapped suddenly facing the other three Outers. Her usually calm demeanor was buried beneath an avalanche of anger and frustration, "You can do _nothing! I_ can do _nothing!_"

Uranus' eyes flashed, radiating disgust, "I will try," she spat. She turned on her hell, breaking Neptune and Saturn's holds before marching off. Neptune gazed apologetically at the Time Senshi but followed her lover nonetheless.

"Please," Pluto whispered and dropped to her knees, exhausted by the overflowing emotions. Saturn froze, "If you go, you will all _die_."

Saturn approached the older woman slowly, reaching down and wiping a tear from her cheek. In her amethyst eyes shone the wisdom that went hand in hand with the responsibility of her powers.

Death.

Rebirth.

Saturn smiled sadly, "It is necessary."

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	9. Shitennou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**A/N: Consider this a prequel to Zodiac Signs...**

**Week 2: Acquaintances**

**Words: 456**

**Shitennou**

The Sun was high above the five shirtless men, their swords flashing as they danced three on one. Prince Endymion dodged the obvious attack of the youngest of his Shitennou, Jadeite, and elbowed him in the spine hard enough to send him toppling to the ground, windless.

"She's an angel," the Prince proclaimed ducking under Nephrite's blade before blocking a thrust from Zoicite all the while keeping up the dialogue, "Too good to be true, you know?"

"We know," Zoicite deadpanned, twirling his blocked sword to free it, "You've been talking about her every day since you met her."

"Day and night," Jadeite added, coughing slightly as he began to struggle to his feet.

A frown marred the Prince's handsome features momentarily, "I haven't really, have I?" His sword lowered slightly and Nephrite took the oppurtunity to strike, but Endymion was more alert than he appeared as he jumped out of the way of the attack forcing Nephrite to overswing and stumble forward, tripping over Jadeite who had just regained his footing.

"I've heard you," Nephrite's chuckle was cut off as Jadeite fiercely pushed him off of him.

Meanwhile, Zoicite had continued to strike at the Prince, forcing him to slowly give ground.

"Oh Serenity," Nephrite continued, pretending to mimic Endymion in a rather high pitched voice quite unlike Endymion's actual tone, as he sat up with a wince, "Your eyes are like saphires, your hair spun gold."

Endymion was too preoccupied defending himself from Zoicite's lightning quick sword to respond to the mockery. Instead, with a surge of strength, he sent the older man's sword flying and forced him to duck and roll away from his attack.

"I do _not_ talk in my sleep," Endymion protested, glaring at the three defeated Shitennou.

The touch of steel on his throat caused the Prince to freeze and try to even out his slightly ragged breathing from the training.

"You really do my Prince," Kunzite, head of the Shitennou, grinned from behind, holding his sword almost lazily to Endymion's neck, "But as it does not appear to be impairing your training I will not hinder your advancements on the young Moon Princess," he turned his sharp gaze to the other Shitennou; Jadeite who was dusting dirt from his pants, Nephrite who was rolling out a sore shoulder and Zoicite who was attempting to remove his sword from where it was stuck in the hardened ground, "None of us will."

"Glad to have your support," Endymion grinned good naturedly, "Perhaps you will even get to meet the fabled Senshi on our next visit, I know Serenity said she was most anxious for you to meet. But until then," he tried not to swallow, "Could you...possibly...lower your sword?"

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	10. Queen Serenity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 2: Acquaintances**

**Words: 269**

**Queen Serenity**

"What is wrong, Serenity?" Queen Serenity approached her only daughter who sat at a window seat, gazing listlessly out into the garden, "You have not moved for the better part of the day," she gracefully knelt beside the girl and cupped her chin, "and you have not smiled for far too long." She searched her daughter's face, the corners of her lips turning down as tears filled those pale blue eyes, "What is wrong?" She repeated.

"Oh Mother," Serenity sobbed into the older woman's shoulder, "I hate this! I can not hide it any longer."

Queen Serenity stroked her daughter's hair, throughly concerned, "What do you mean? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm so sorry, Mother," Serenity hiccoughed, "I could not...I knew you would disapprove...But I love him!"

Queen Serenity drew back from her daughter, ice filling her stomach, "Who is it Serenity? What have you done?" She demanded and Serenity curled in on herself, silent again. "What have you done!"

The silence ran throughout the room at the Queen's outburst and slowly, as if in a trance, Serenity pulled a chain from the bodice of her dress. On it hung a sparkling diamond ring and Queen Serenity paled. Serenity then wordlessly placed her hand to her abdomen and a single tear fell on her hand. Married and pregnant. Queen Serenity's hands shook with contained emotions.

"Who?" She demanded, voice rough.

Serenity raised her eyes to meet those of her furious mother. At that moment Queen Serenity knew she had lost her daughter forever and that nothing would ever be the same again.

"Prince Endymion."

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	11. Starlights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 2: Acquaintances**

**Words: 205**

**Starlights**

"I'm going to miss Earth," Maker murmurred as they arrived on their home planet, "Those girls were..."

"Hyperactive," Healer snorted, finishing the sentence, "I certainly won't miss the overflow of emotions"

Unconsciously, the pair turned their eyes on their unusually silent leader. She seemed preoccupied with watching the stars.

"Fighter?" Healer asked softly and Fighter turned to meet her friends worried gazes.

She smiled crookedly but her eyes remained guarded, "It was good while it lasted, wasn't it?"

Maker and Healer nodded in understanding. Each reached out and grasped one of their leader's hands and Fighter squeezed them in reassurance, gaining strength from them. She gave one final look up at the star filled sky, knowing that somewhere, far, far away, Odango–no Usagi–could see the same stars. She hoped that one day she'd be able to look back on her time on Earth without this pain in her heart. One day..._"_

_suki sa" to hito koto ieba_

_mune ga toki wo kizami_

_yoake ga tobira hiraite_

_umikaze wo maneku"_

Fighter began to sing and could hear Healer and Maker join in. Their song reached out and caressed the stars. Fighter closed her eyes and tears leaked down her cheeks. Everything was going to be okay. 

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	12. Fiore, Ail and Ann

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 2: Acquaintances**

**Words: 273**

**Fiore, Ail and Ann**

"Mamoru-kun!" A sing song voice filled the street and Mamoru turned reluctantly.

"Hello Ann, I was just on my way to the Arcade t–"

"I'd love to join you," Ann interrupted, grasping his arm and Mamoru blinked though recovered quickly.

"–to meet with Tsukino Usagi," he finished apologetically.

An ugly look fluttered across Ann's face for the briefest of moments, "Tsukino Usagi-chan?" She laughed, "Yes, well she _would_ need a tutor, wouldn't she? Bottom of her class and all. Could you teach her to walk without running into walls while you're at it?" She sighed dramatically, "Such a shame you have to waste your afternoon with someone like her."

Mamoru stopped to consider her words and his carefully, "Everybody needs a little help now and then. One day, I'm sure, she'll return the favour."

Ann laughed again, "What could _she_ ever do to help? You say the cutest things Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru internally sighed, feeling aggravated by Ann's short sightedness, "Sometimes people can surprise you," he said gently with a dazzling smile.

Ann was momentarily stunned by his handsome features and Mamoru took the chance to shake her off and duck into the Arcade. Only when he was gone did she mange to pull herself together. She glared through the window where she could see the pair conversing. The way Usagi was staring at Mamoru made Ann sick to her stomach. Huffily she turned on her heel in search of Ail, it had been far too long since their last efforts to gather energy and she had just discovered the perfect place to drain.

If Mamoru wanted surprises, Ann would be sure to deliver.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	13. Civilians

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 2: Acquaintances**

**Words: 233**

**Civilians**

"I want to be the best man," Motoki declared randomly one day after handing Mamoru his coffee.

Mamoru, rather use to his friend's unusual remarks, merely took a sip from his mug and raised an eyebrow before reminding him cooly that it was not proper to drink while working.

Motoki laughed good heartedly and slapped Mamoru on the shoulder, "I haven't been drinking, I'm talking about your wedding."

Mamoru choked on his coffee, "_My_ _wedding?_"

"Well, you're not getting any younger, Mamoru-kun. I'm surprised you've gone so long without a fiancé afte–"

"I'm still in highschool!" The teen protested in a strangled voice and Motoki chuckled once again.

"Take my word for it," Motoki his nose in a wise sort of way that Mamoru thought looked rather foolish, "You'll be engaged before University and _I want to be the best man._"

"Whatever," Mamoru sighed, realizing there was no point to argue with this crazy reasoning, "though I'm not sure I want someone who is clearly insane as my best man."

Motoki just grinned widely and wordlessly refilled Mamoru's empty cup.

Years later he wore the same smile as he adjusted the nervous groom's tie. Motoki hummed happily and Mamoru tried to glare at him and failed miserable, he was just far too happy.

"Don't say it," he warned.

"What?"

"_I told you so._"

Motoki nodded seriously, "Wouldn't dream of it..."_ ...until my post-wedding speech..._

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. I'll be gone for the next week so I'm afaid there will be no updates during that time. Sorry!**

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	14. Gift Wrap

**A/N Somehow I skipped this one earlier on...**

**Week 1: Birthday**

**Words: 173**

**Giftwrap**

The room was littered with balls of crumpled up gift wrap. No less than five empty rolls were scattered across the floor. In the center of the chaos sat Usagi, her face was screwed up in concentration, eyes narrowed and the tip of her tongue peeking out between her lips.

Slowly, carefully, she measured and cut out a sheet of wrapping paper. She placed a box in the middle before freezing for a moment, inhaling deeply. This was her final chance. She had used the house's entire store of gift wrap already as her clumsy fingers never managed to complete the task without tearing the paper. She exhaled and folded up the first corner, her other hand reaching for the tape.

A wail of despair filled the house. Kenji looked up from his newspaper and to his wife who was on the verge of laughter.

"She ripped another one?" He asked incredulously.

"No," Ikuko corrected, face red from her attempt to not laugh at her daughter's misfortune. "She just ran out of tape."

**A/N Thank you for reading, please review. XD**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	15. Body

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 3: Humanities**

**Words: 317**

**Body**

The Sun was beating down in a pleasant sort of way, not too hot, just a comfortable warmth like being curled up in a favourite blanket. The crashing of the waves mixed with the call of the gulls and the shrieks of laughter of children and adults alike as they entered the chilly water. It was the perfect day to spend at the beach with your friends, but for Usagi it was ruined.

"Why did you have to invite _him_," she whined, almost losing her sandal in the sand.

"I _can_ hear you, Odango," Mamoru growled, his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses.

"I know, that's why I'm saying it," Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his concealed eyes.

They finally found a spot (not too far or close to the water and with a great view of the hunky lifeguard) and the girls immediately began to lay out their towels. Usagi was helping Minako by applying suntan lotion to her back when from over her friend's shoulder she caught sight of a shirtless Mamoru and had the sudden urge to ask him if _he_ needed any help with applying suntan lotion. It didn't look like he needed it though as his skin was already a deep honey brown. Her eyes travelled along his broad shoulders lingering on his muscled arms, trailed down his strong back–

"Usagi?" Minako's voice broke Usagi out of her trance-like state, "You going to finish oiling up my back or what?"

"Oh...yeah...sorry, Minako-chan," blushing furiously Usagi returned to her original task.

It was not fair! Mamoru should have a body to match his personality, not that of a Greek God. She stole another glance at him and found he was watching her in turn. Her blushed deepened while he grinned in an infuriatingly knowing and–she was forced to admit–sexy way.

"I _can _see you, Odango."

**********A/N: You're all really lucky there is such thing as wireless connection...don't expect me to update daily during the rest of this week though... :P Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	16. Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 3: Humanities**

**Words: 165  
**

**Mind**

Her hand fit perfectly in his, as if it were made for him to hold. Small and delicate, at moments like this he realized just how fragile she truly was. It was strange to think of her as breakable, she always seemed so strong. He had seen her moments of weakness, when she would cling to him as if he were the only thing that could hold her together. At those times he loved her all the more for her tears.

Idly, he brushed his thumb along her knuckles. That ring finger would not be unadorned for long if he had anything to say about it. Soon... He smiled softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Usagi asked, breaking his thoughts.

He looked up from where their hands rested on the table and at the love of his life...and the life before that. His grin widened at the curiosity in her eyes. In response he lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Nothing."

**********A/N: Yes, I'm still at the cottage... --sighs-- Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	17. Soul

**A/N : This is a sequel to Shitennou and Zodiac Signs, as well as the conclusion.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 3: Humanities**

**Words: 478  
**

**Soul**

Serenity stood on a balcony her eyes wide in disbelief. The warriors of the Moon were battling with the men of Earth, who she knew were actually being controlled by the Negaverse. She gripped the railing, white knuckled her eyes searching for her Guardians. Her eyes found Mercury, quiet Mercury who never strayed too far from her Princess. She was a blue light in a sea of black and red. Even while killing Mercury was calm and efficient, her face unchanging as she cut down those who threatened her Princess and her people.

Serenity forced herself to watch the slaughter and it sickened her. All of this death...for what? The jealousy of that witch Beryl and her pride. She wanted Serenity dead, that was all, if Serenity were gone then she could have Endymion. The Moon Princess wrapped her arms around herself, all of this was because of her.

"Zoicite? What are you doing?" Mercury's voice carried on the wind and Serenity could hear the fear in her voice.

The blonde Shittenou's eyes were blank as he advanced on his lover, sword drawn. Mercury shook her head violently.

"No, I can't fight you. Not you. Oh please... Zoicite! It's me! Don't do this, don't make me do this. Remember who you are!"

Zoicite continued to approach, his eyes colder than Mercury's ice. Mercury was forced to defend herself, dodging the thrusts of his sword. They wove around the other combatants, him uncaring, her pleas falling on deaf ears. Even so the General was no match for the reluctant Ice Senshi and she unarmed him.

"Zoicite, look at me!" She cried fiercely, dropping her own weapon as she gripped him by the shoulders, "You promised to love me forever! You promised to never hurt me!"

Tears rolled down her face as she leaned in to kiss him, hoping to break the enchantment he was under. Before her lips met his she froze, Zoicite's dagger in her chest. Black blood trickled from her lips and she gazed into his dark eyes. She reached out a shaking hand and cupped his face. Her last words to him were unheard by Serenity's who released a scream of pain, clutching her heart as she felt the soul of her friend being ripped from her body followed by another and another and another...

Betrayal.

Pain.

Loss.

Tears flowed down the young Princess' face and she dropped to her knees. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, all dead, killed by those who they had loved. Dead because of a love that had been used and twisted. Serenity's eyes darkened and she struggled to her feet, she would see that the Negaverse paid for this. No matter how long it took she swore that as long as she drew breath she would fight for love and justice.

In the name of the Moon, she would punish them.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	18. Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 3: Humanities**

**Words: 262  
**

**Heart**

Mamoru absently pushed his reading glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as he took a sip of his coffee, his eyes scanning the page of his biology textbook. The jingling of the door chimes announced a new arrival but Mamoru did not even note this as he was too absorbed in his school work.

"One chocolate milksh– what is _that_?" Usagi cut off her order halfway her eyes having landed on Mamoru, "It's disgusting."

Mamoru removed his glasses at her voice, throughly aggravated by the blonde's comment. They were just a pair of glasses, and Mamoru was rather sensitive about them too. There was no need for her to get nasty about them. Then he realized her eyes were fixed on his book and not on him. Curious, and for some strange reason relieved, he returned his glasses to their previous place and looked at the book once more. Usagi was wrinkling her nose at the sole picture on the page.

"That's a human heart," Mamoru stated and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"But...it's so...slimy...and it's not the right shape at all!" She formed a heart shape with her thumbs and index fingers.

Mamoru blinked for a moment as her words sunk in then began to laugh. She glared at him, dropping her hands to her sides, but this only made him laugh harder.

"Oh Odango," he choked out, "What would I do without you?"

Usagi blushed crimson and tried to look angry but could not contain the ghost of a smile that rose to her lips.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	19. Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 3: Humanities**

**Words: 167  
**

**Life**

Neo-Queen Serenity stood on a balcony, looking out into Crystal Tokyo. For over a millennia she had guarded the people of Earth, ruled fairly and brought peace to the Universe. She had fallen in love, married and had a beautiful child who had grown into a beautiful and intelligent young woman. She had accomplished everything she had ever dreamed of and more, but now she was tired. Her duty was a heavy burden, one that she was quite prepared to lay down.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and Serenity leaned back into her husbands chest as he kissed her temple gently in greeting.

"It is time, Endymion," she murmured and Endymion stiffened for a moment.

They had spoken of this of course, but it still came as a surprise. Death was not something normal people took lightly; of course, they were far beyond normal. Endymion smiled gently and looked out into the night sky as he tightened his hold on Serenity.

"Time for the next adventure."

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	20. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 3: Humanities**

**Words: 246  
**

**Love**

"Hey Chiba!" Motoki's cheerful voice filled the store and Mamoru winced and tried to melt into the floor, of all the people to find him here... "I missed you at the Arcade today are you feeling...all...right..." Motoki trailed away as he suddenly noticed his surroundings.

Mamoru flushed crimson and began fiddling with the box he had picked up, realized what he was doing and hastened to return it to the shelf as if it were a poisonous snake.

"Chiba?" The corners of Motoki's lips were twitching as if at any moment he would burst out laughing.

"It's for Usagi," Mamoru mumbled, now fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, "But...there are so many different kinds." He looked helplessly up and down the aisle, this time Motoki did laugh. He laid his arm across Mamoru's shoulders in a brotherly sort of way.

"Don't worry, Chiba, I'll help you. It's something that every one of us fools in love have to go through at some point, just try not to think about it too much and it will be over before you know it."

"Do you think you could come over later," Mamoru asked tentatively, he truly did not want to return home alone to be with his hormonal wife.

"Oh no!" Motoki laughed again, shaking his head, "I said I'd help you...I didn't say I was suicidal. Now, Tampax or Playtex?"

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	21. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 3: Humanities**

**Words: 100  
**

**Freedom**

The empty country road was illuminated only by the full moon. The roar of his motorcycle engine filled his ears, the only other sound was the consistent drumming of his heart. The wind ruffled the collar of his jacket, bringing with it the sharp fresh scent of the country, so different from that of the city.

Here he had no worries. Here he had no commitments. Here he could outrace all his frustration, his pain and loneliness. Here he was free.

A surge of elation filled Mamoru and he leaned closer over the handlebars before flying off into the night.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	22. Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 4: The Other Side of Love**

**Words: 309**

**Frustration**

Today was the day, Usagi decided determinedly, today she would arrive to school on time. She forced herself to wake extra early, her clothes had been laid out the previous night along with all her other morning supplies. She was ready in ten minutes flat and bleary eyed, she headed downstairs where she grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out the door. Now for the most important part of her scheme, instead of turning right at the crosswalk she turned left, choosing to double back. It would be a slightly longer walk but at least she could be assured that she would not collide with certain someone. 

Her walk was going well. The birds were chirping, the Sun was shining. The crisp morning breeze helped push away any clinging sleepiness. Usagi smiled as her school came into sight. She was actually going to do this! She kept her eyes on the prizes as she strutted proudly towards it and–

WHAM!

Usagi did not even begin to apologize as she rose from the ground. She would recognize that brick wall of a body anywhere.

"Mamo-baka!" She whined, "Why can't you just leave me alone! I leave extra early just to avoid you and you're still here!"

Mamoru crossed his arms in front of him, looking exasperated, "Not my fault Odango Atama, do you think I actually _enjoy_ these daily rendezvous?"

She stamped her foot angrily, "No! I think you enjoy torturing me with your presence!" He rolled his eyes, "And my name is USAGI not ODANGO ATAMA! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

He smirked unconsciously as her emotions got the better of her, "Always one more time, Odango Atama."

"One day Mamoru-baka–" She cut off as shrill bell began to ring. With a wail she shoved past Mamoru and sprinted towards her school, late yet again.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	23. Youth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 4: The Other Side of Love**

**Words: 127**

**Youth**

The constant urge to watch him, one more glance at his perfect face. The undying hope that he would speak to her, even to insult her, just so she could hear his voice. The way her defences rose whenever he caught her staring. The fear that he would discover her obsession and avoid her ever after. The way he plagued her every waking moment, how the smallest of things could remind her of him. The confusion of how she just could not get him out of her head, even in sleep. The frustration of feeling so out of control. The faint voice in her head that asked tentatively, "Could this be love?"

And yet next week a part of her knew that 'he' would be someone else.

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	24. Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 4: The Other Side of Love**

**Words: 174**

**Regret**

It was a cold night. The kind of night where you stayed inside with loved ones, whether in comfortable silence or animated conversation it was the kind of night that you wanted to spend with others. For Mamoru it was the kind of night in which he spent walking around the lonely streets, trying and failing to remember his life before the accident.

As always he grew frustrated with himself and the emptiness plagued his mind. It was during this time, when the sky was dark, and the wind blew cold that Mamoru wished things had been different. He wished there had never been an accident. His parents would be living, he would have a childhood filled with memories of love instead of this dark void that was impossible to fill. It was at times like this when he would turn his face up to the sky and ask silently why. Why did they have to be taken? Why had he had everything stripped from him?

Why couldn't he have just died as well?

**********A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	25. Rejection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 4: The Other Side of Love**

**Words: 100**

**Rejection**

"No thank you, Motoki-nii-san," Usagi pushed away the chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream: her favourite, "I'll just have a water."

Motoki blinked, "Are you feeling okay Usagi-chan?"

"Hai, I'm just going on a diet."

A few seats down Mamoru, who had been pretending to ignore the blonde, choked on his coffee.

"What?!"

Usagi frowned at him for interrupting her conversation with Motoki, "None of your business, Mamoru-baka."

Mamoru, still recovering from her diet declaration, instead of retorting harshly replied softly, "But you're perfect the way you are."

Usagi froze, eyes wide, then blushed before wordlessly pulling the milkshake back.

**********A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating lately but I had a volleyball camp and it's exhausted me completely and with school starting up I'm thinking update will be semi-sparodic. Thanks for your patience and for reading. Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	26. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 4: The Other Side of Love**

**Words: 164**

**Fear**

"No way, Minako-chan! I am not going in there!" Usagi steadfastly refused, eyeing the spooky looking building clearly labelled "Haunted House" from which shrieks of fear immerged a regular intervals.

"Come on, Usagi-chan, it will be fun!" Minako's eyes sparkled as she pulled on Usagi's hand, "Tell her Mamoru-kun, it will be fun, right?"

Mamoru sighed bored and arms crossed, "Don't bring me into this, I'm only here as a favour to Motoki. I don't even like carnivals..."

Minako wrinkled her nose in disappointment and then a new gleam entered her eye. "Well," she said slyly, "If neither of you want to go in the Haunted House you could always head over to the Tunnel of Love."

Usagi looked fearful. The Tunnel of Love? With Mamoru? What if she tried to kiss him and he moved away? What if he tried to kiss her? What if... Usagi grabbed Mamoru by his jacket and pushed him in front of her.

"I'd rather face the Haunted House."

**********A/N: Getting back into the groove, thanks for reading! Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	27. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 4: The Other Side of Love**

**Words: 137**

**Nostalgia**

It beckoned to her, called to her. She could feel it from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. The longing, the almost unbearable pain, that came from being parted. Usagi shifted in her bed, unable to sleep as the clear moonlight pored into her room. Surrendering to her wakefulness she crawled out of bed and slipped over to the open window.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Luna yawned, opening one eye.

Usagi reached her hand outside, palm open, almost as if trying to catch a moonbeam. "I miss it," she murmured, "I barely remember living there, but I miss it."

"It'll pass with time," Luna comforted, shutting her eye once again.

Usagi pulled her hand back in disheartened and tears rose unsummoned to her eyes_._

No, she thought sadly, _I don't think it will._

**********A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	28. Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 4: The Other Side of Love**

**Words: 224**

**Lust**

A stray breeze burst into the Arcade ahead of the girl, bringing with it the scent of strawberries, chocolate and something else entirely. Mamoru's hands clenched painfully around his coffee cup as she skipped in, totally unaware that her already short skirt rose to an inappropriate height with ever step. She took her usual seat, crossing one leg over the other, exposing more creamy skin as Mamoru bit back a frustrated growl and tried not to stare.  
_  
Too young. Too young. Too young_.He chanted in his mind.

Her milkshake arrived and, as if to spite the teenage male, a small blob of whip cream slipped onto her upper thigh. She giggled, embarrassed at having made a mess, and quickly swiped it up with one finger which she stuck in her mouth. Mamoru felt his lungs constrict as her curious eyes met his hungry ones.

_Tooyoungtooyountooyoung..._

His self-control almost spent Mamoru leapt from his seat and practically sprinted out of the building. Usagi stared after him confused then noticed he had left his jacket. With a self-suffering sigh she picked it up and headed out the door after him. She was sure he'd be happy she'd brought it to him, maybe he'd even repay her by buying her another milkshake. Keeping this in mind she increased her pace, her skirt gleefully rising and falling.

**********A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	29. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 5: Anniversary**

**Words: 155**

**Wedding**

Usagi was up with the rising of the Sun, "I'm getting married today," she whispered to herself, as she untangled her legs from her sheets almost falling out of bed in her haste.

She hurried to the window, it was a beautiful day, "I'm getting married today!"

Luna released a growl as she stretched, "You're up early today, Usagi-chan."

"I'm getting married today!" She did a little twirl, eyes glowing.

Luna smiled, "Now don't be nervous, Usagi-chan."

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Well some girls find it scary that the life they knew is over and a new one is beginning. That after this they will no longer be themselves but a part of pair, your identity will change even your name will be different and essentially your childhood is really over."

Usagi paled for a moment, blinked a few times, and then ran off to the bathroom where she was promptly and noisily sick.

**********A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	30. Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 5: Anniversary**

**Words: 195**

**Children**

"Maybe if you spent more time studying instead of pigging out, Odango Atama, you would actually pass a test."

"Maybe if you had a _personality_, Mamoru-baka, you'd actually have some friends."

Motoki snapped his dishcloth over the arguing pair's heads and they froze, and turned in his direction.

"That is it, time for a timeout! Go to the closet!"

Mamoru and Usagi stared at him as if he was crazy.

"But--" Usagi began to protest.

"No buts," Motoki interrupted firmly, "In the closet or no more milkshakes for you."

Usagi dejectedly rose and made her way to the storage closet while Mamoru bit his lip to keep from laughing until the door shut behind her. "Nice one Motoki," he chuckled, **"**Now we can have some peace and quiet."

Motoki glared at Mamoru and the teen actually shrank away, "You too, Chiba, or no more coffee!"

Mamoru gasped, horrified, "You wouldn't."

Motoki's eyes narrowed, "Try me."

Mamoru quickly rose and followed the same path as Usagi. Once inside, Motoki released a sigh of relief and cheerfully locked them in. One hour should have them confessing their undying love, if they hadn't killed each other by then...

**********A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	31. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 5: Anniversary**

**Words: 195**

**Honeymoon**

**"**And up to 90 000 cubic feet of water goes over the falls every second!" Mamoru explained excitedly to Motoki who was trying to look interested.

Usagi snorted into her milkshake, leave it to Mamoru to get all worked over a couple of water falls for the completely wrong reason. Mamoru, hearing her noise of disbelief turned in her direction.

"Something wrong Odango?" He asked mockingly, "Or did you just get some whip cream up your nose."

Usagi glared at him, "Leave it to you to turn one of the most romantic spots in the world into a scientific–" She struggled to find the proper descriptive word...and failed, "thing."

"A scientific _thing_," he repeated, eyebrow raised and she nodded firmly.

"It's the honeymoon capital of the world you know. Not that it would matter to you," she added, "as no one could possibly ever want to marry you."

Mamoru merely smirked and took a sip of his coffee, "No worries, Odango, I'll just take you–"

Usagi's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed and her mouth opened and closed but no words exited.

"–because there's no one who could possibly ever want to marry you either."

**********A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Totally forgot this last time but "Woot! 100 reviews! Thanks everybody! XD" **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	32. Passage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 5: Anniversary**

**Words: 196**

**Passage**

"I don't like the look of this, Usako," Mamoru cautioned but his wife waved his words off with one hand.

"Where's your sense of adventure cape boy?" She teased entering the cave and Mamoru had no choice but to follow.

He frowned at the title, "I left it back in the car with the cape. Honestly Usako, what do you expect to find in here other than rocks and maybe a bear or something equally ferocious which we'll be forced to flee, you'll trip and I'll end up having to carry you the rest of the way." He crossed his arms and stopped, "I don't feel like outracing any grizzlies today."

Usagi stopped as well, turning on her toe and slipping up to him. "I expect to find the little surprise I set up here yesterday in order to escape one of Haruka's 'random' drop-ins." She purred into his ear and an understanding smile spread across his features.

"Well in that case..." he lifted her bridal style and she gave a little squeal, "My sense of adventure has suddenly returned." Usagi's laughter rang throughout the passage before being suddenly silenced as cape boy preoccupied her lips.

**********A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	33. Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 5: Anniversary**

**Words: 156**

**Ring**

The bells were ringing.

The Queen was to be married at last. Long had she searched for a man to be her equal. Whispers rose from the people. Did she love this man? The answer was even further hushed. No...they said, her heart still belonged to another. The man who her now dead mother had turned away.

The bells were ringing.

A Princess was born! Small and beautiful she was a light of hope for the people of the Moon. She would one day be their Queen and they loved her for it. 'Princess Serenity,' they cheered, 'Long live Princess Serenity! Long live Queen Serenity!!'

The bells were ringing.

War was approaching. Darkness was attacking the light of the Moon. Crying. Screaming. There was no where to run. No where was safe. Men. Woman. Children. Cut down as they tried to flee. At last the dust settled over the once beautiful kingdom.

The bells were silent.

**********A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	34. Veil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 5: Anniversary**

**Words: 166**

**Veil**

It was the most difficult thing he had ever had to do. More difficult than growing up alone. More difficult than fighting off monsters. Even more difficult than having to make his Usako believe he didn't love her to protect her, because in the end all of those things had ended well. But after this how could anything be right again?

He could hear his wife sobbing in the background as he continued to walk. Her friends and guardians patted her back consolingly but it was no use. Endymion felt his own heart breaking. He stopped and gripped the thin fabric separating his daughter's face from the rest of the world, hesitating.

"Do you really have to leave me, Chibi-Usa?" He whispered and tears sparkled in his ocean blue eyes.

Princess Serenity placed her hands over her father's, "I love him." She said simply, "But I will always be your Chibi-Usa."

Endymion smiled and an understanding crossed between father and daughter.

Together they lifted the veil.

**********A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	35. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are from the livejournal community Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other the link to which can be found on my profile.**

**Week 5: Anniversary**

**Words: 178**

**Forgotten**

King Endymion sighed as a couple of servants spoke in falsely loud tones about how they could not believe it had already been fifty-six years since the King and Queen married. He rolled his eyes as he came across an invitation to the surprise anniversary banquet that had been 'accidentally' dropped into his sock drawer. He resisted the sudden urge to bang his head against the palace wall as Lady Mercury and Jupiter passed by immediately changing their conversation from the palace security to what they were planning on wearing to the banquet as they caught sight of him and presently pretended like they could not see him.

"What's wrong, Endymion?" Queen Serenity asked when she saw him later that day.

"How am I supposed to forget our anniversary like a normal husband when you keep leaving all these hints," he accused in a sulky sort of way.

Serenity widened her eyes innocently and she inconspicuously waved off a group of work man carrying a banner bearing the phrase "Happy Anniversary".

"I'm afraid you must be imagining things."

**********A/N: And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed these, this challenge was great fun for me to do. I also made icons for everyone of these themes, so if you have livejournal be sure to check out Usako and Mamoru: a love like no other (the link can be found on my profile) for the full results of the challenge and the icons. Thank you for reading and please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	36. Surprise Party: The Sequel

**Surprise Party: The Sequel**

He had come. Usagi could not believe her eyes and was afraid to look away (if she did he might suddenly disappear) but she was forced to when she was group tackled by her friends.

"Were you surprised, Usagi-chan?"

"Oh yeah," Usagi smiled, "Definitely surprised." And it was the truth, despite the fact she had known about the party for a week she _had_ been surprised.

Someone was pressing something into her hands. She looked through her friends, trying to figure out who it was that's when she saw Mamoru was gone. Her eyes widened, startled, and then lowered in sadness. Makoto immediately picked up on Usagi's change of attitude and acutely guessed the reason. She gave Usagi a small shove towards the door.

"Go after him."

"B-but, the party...and it's not like it makes a difference or anything if he's here..."

Four sets of eyes pinned her down.

"Go."

Usagi didn't need to be told a third time. She ran from the Arcade, eyes searching wildly. She was never going to find him in this crowd! And then she saw him. She raced after him, weaving her way through the people, but every time she got** c**lose enough to call out to him her heart constricted painfully and she fell back, though always sure to keep him in her sight.

They arrived at the apartment building and Usagi was at a sudden loss at what to do. Hesitating, she peeked inside just as Mamoru got into an elevator. She carefully watched the numbers light up: twelve, he was on floor twelve.

She fidgeted ad she waited for the elevator to return. That's when she realized she still had the mysterious box in her hands. She examined it curiously and read the tag. 'To Odango Love Mamoru-baka' For once, Usagi did not find the nickname offensive.

She was so mesmerized by the tag she almost missed her elevator. She quickly jumped inside, pressing the twelve button several times, just in case. She decided to unwrap the gift on her ride up. Thanking him for the gift would be the perfect excuse for searching him out, wouldn't it?

Slowly, carefully, she peaeled back the red paper to reveal...a box. Heart beating fiercely she tipped open the lid of the box. A silver necklace glitter innocently up at her. The box was dropped unceremoniously to the elevator floor as she gaped at the ornament in shock handling it gently. The pendant, a crystal heart, flashed a rainbow of colours as it was held up to the light.

She felt like laughing and crying at the same time, it was just so beautiful, and Mamoru had picked it out just for her. The elevator jerked to a stop and she immediately sobered. Stepping out into the hallway her first thought was 'There are so many doors!' followed by 'Which door is his?' Blue, green, even an orange door... She laughed at the idea of Mamoru with an orange door and continued on, eyebrows creased in thought. Then she spotted it, the only white door on the entire floor. Somehow she just knew it was his, it had to be. She took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

Mamoru's hands were shaking as he poured himself a cup of tea. A pink noisemaker lay on the counter top and Mamoru found his eyes kept returning to it. He felt...guilty. he set his mug down with a sigh, he hadn't even wished her "Happy Birthday". He rubbed his forehead fitfully, what would she think when she opened his gift? What would be her first reaction? He would never know... 

That was it! He was frustrated with his weakness. There was no point in moping around, he was Tuxedo bloody Kamen after all. He could face Odango, wish her a "Happy Birthday", maybe have a few slices of cake and be on his way. It wouldn't be all that difficult, right?

Stepping out into the hallway he was surprised to hear voice. More importantly he could hear _her_ voice. Was he hallucinating? There was only one way to find out. He followed the voices.

"I'm s-sorry, sir. I thought this was s-somebody else's apartment. C-could you possibly tell me which room is Chiba Mamoru's?"

"Well I suppose I could, but it would cost you."

"B-but I don't have any money on me..."

"How 'bout a kiss then?"

Mamoru dove in right about then, ripping the paralyzed girl out of the other man's grasp and shoving him back into his apartment.

"Touch her again," Mamoru growled, eyes flashing murder, "And I'll kill you."

The look on the teen's face should have sent the other man ten feet under right then and there, but somehow he remained living and manged to slam his door shut before Mamoru could change his mind.

Mamoru led the shaking girl back to his apartment, one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. As his simmering anger began to cool he found there was another ball of warmth that had settled somewhere along his midsection. He thought it had everything to do with the way Usagi was firmly gripping the front of his shirt as if she were never going to let go.

* * *

Usagi was in a completed daze. She had been so sure it was Mamoru's door and when that other guy had answered the door she had been stunned. The way he had looked at her made her feel sick and it had taken everything in her to ask him if he knew Mamoru's apartment number and not throw up on his feet. 

If Mamoru hadn't come right then...Usagi didn't want to think about what could have happened. She had been completely frozen, unable to move away. Her hands tightened on the fabric of Mamoru's shirt. He was trying to get her to sit down , she realized, and her knees immediately gave way. Luckily, Mamoru's shirt was able to stretch. Gently his warm fingers tried to get her cold ones to release him, but she did not want to, afraid that if she did something very, very bad would happen.

He suddenly swooped down and kissed her hands. In shock they opened and Mamoru fled to the kitchen before she could regain her grip. She became very fixated on her hands and the way they were tingling where his lips had touched. A shimmer of light suddenly caught her attention. The necklace had fallen into her lap. She was so glad she hadn't lost it. So, so happy.

Overwhelmed, she began to cry.

* * *

Mamoru's hands were shaking worst than ever. His head swarmed with questions. Why was she here? To see him, if he had heard correctly, but why? Why would she come all this way, in the middle of her surprise party? He hadn't even realized she knew where he lived. 

He searched his kitchen frantically for something to calm the young girl down. He knew he had a chocolate bar laying around here somewhere...He found it and lifted in victory just as sobs reaches his ears. He dashed back to the sitting room, candy bar in hand, to find her crying and staring at the necklace he had given her. He froze. Mamoru Chiba, arrogant, self-assured and self-righteous, had never felt more unsure of himself in his entire life.

Usagi caught sight of him and vaulted from her seat, tackling him in a hug. Mamoru dropped his precious chocolate in his effort to keep his balance. Her tear stained face was buried deep in his shirt and her arms were wrapped around him so tightly breathing was becoming an issue. He returned the embrace albeit a far gentler version.

"Thank you," her voice was rough from tears, "Thank you for the necklace and.." She trailed off uncomfortably, looking up at him.

Mamoru smiled, softly, feeling as if he must be in some strange sort of dream. This could not be happening. Any moment now he'd wake up in his bed and realize that it was not smart to eat a carton of ice cream before going to sleep. But until then... "You're welcome, happy birthday."

She was so very close, her perfume was making him dizzy, but it was when she returned his smile that he was pushed over the edge. He was leaning down before he realized it, or was she leaning up? It didn't matter, in either case their lips met somewhere in the middle and a non-summoned growl of satisfaction rose from deep in his chest. If this was a dream he hoped it would never end.

When they broke apart he wondered which one of them was more surprised. Her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss and parted in shock. His own breathing was ragged as if he had just finished his morning run. This time it was definitely him who initiated the kiss. He was immensely grateful for birthdays and birthday parties, perhaps they weren't so stupid after all.

**********A/N: Did I say the end? I meant the end of the challenge. I'm also planning to write the 'Body' chapter from Mamoru's POV. Thanks for reading, please review. **

**********Arigato,**

**MegTao **


	37. Paper

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Week 1: What were they thinking?**

**Words: 373**

**a) Paper**

* * *

Usagi slurped up the remains of her chocolate milkshake, her eyebrows drawn together in a fierce line. The somehow ferocious noise caused Motoki to look up from his cleaning, startled as his blue eyes fell upon the blonde. Catching his gaze, Usagi motioned with a jab of her head towards their mutual acquaintance Chiba Mamoru. The apron clad man's usually joyful face clouded over with confusion and he opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but immediately clicked his teeth shut as fire practically shot from the pig-tailed girl's nostrils.

Motoki took an unconscious step backwards, he could not understand why the normally chipper Usagi was in such a horrible, and scary mood. She should be happy! Usually by this point of the day she was storming from the Crown Arcade due to some insensitive comment from the mouth of Mamoru, but he hadn't even said one word to her today, engrossed in writing a paper for tomorrow's class. So what reason did Usagi have for being so upset?

A sharp thunderclap broke Motoki from his confusing thoughts and he blinked to find the young girl standing in front of him, empty glass clasped in a white knuckled grip. His eyes immediately scanned the bottom of the mug, making sure it hadn't chipped from the impact of colliding with the counter.

"Another," she rasped.

"A-are you sure, Usagi-chan? It's your third one..." Motoki stuttered out, when had the young girl become so intimidating?

"Another," she repeated, a steel edge to her voice, just as Mamoru declared in a celebratory tone, "Done!"

The smile fell from the man's face as he noticed the two blondes who were now both staring at him.

"Odango," he greeted smoothly, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I haven't had a bedtime since I was seven years old!" She snapped back, but Motoki could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile around her lips.

The blonde man practically fell across the counter in relief, Usagi's mood had passed. He didn't know what blessed wind had blown the storm from her eyes, but he was thankful to it. He watched the pair bicker, a fond smile playing at the corners of his lips as their voices raised in volume.

* * *

**********A/N: Been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry for the long wait, but one of my New Year's resolutions is to begin posting on fanfiction again, as well as finish my 100 themes. This is the Usagi_Mamoru livejournal third annual drabble challenge. I did not complete the challenge this year, but I will post every Sunday one of them that I did complete. **

**********Arigato, **

**********MegTao (who wishes everyone a Happy New Year!)**


	38. Cotton

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 752**

**Week 1: What were they thinking?!**

**Cotton**

* * *

"Just a water, please," a mournful, but still familiar, voice caught Mamoru's attention.

He spun around from where he had just finished wasting another day's lunch money attempting to capture the ever-elusive Tuxedo Kamen toy and nearly tripped over his own feet in surprise, his eyes widening and his chin dropping to the linoleum floor.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked, his face full of brotherly concern.

"It's nothing, Motoki-nii-san," she denied quickly with a shake of her golden head.

A passer-by, a young man, was nearly blinded as her long hair slashed him in the forehead. He swelled angrily, about to burst out at the young girl for not paying attention to her surroundings, but then he blinked, a new expression crossing his face. Mamoru saw the look and suddenly and fiercely wished that Usagi's aim had been more precise.

Stalking over, he stole the closest seat to Usagi, glaring at the boy, who quickly received the message and scampered off as quickly as his baggy jeans would allow. Usagi did not notice the testosterone filled interaction, too busy trying to stop her lower lip from trembling and keeping the betraying tears at bay.

"What is it, Odango," Mamoru repeated Motoki's earlier question, though his voice was less kind, more strained, "You're not going to feel better until you tell us anyway."

"Can't you tell?" She cried brokenly, any attempts to stop her tears falling away, "I'm….I'm FAT!"

There was a moment of silence, and then Mamoru, unable to help himself, burst out laughing. His laughter was the only sound in the Arcade for a long moment, and then there was the screech of Usagi's seat scraping against the floor as she rose, her face an angry red as she turned to flee. Without thought, Mamoru caught her small hand, pulling her back towards him. She fought momentarily, but had no chance of breaking his iron grip.

"You're not fat, Odango," he chuckled almost apologetically, his eyes unconsciously scanning her lithe form before shooting quickly back to her face. Had someone just turned up the heat? Mamoru was boiling. "Far from it, which scientifically is impossible considering your daily intake of calories and lack of exercise outside of racing to school every morning..."

"But...but...my new uniform," she cried, though her voice was much softer than earlier as if she could not get enough air into her lungs to shout. The tears made her blue eyes sparkle and her face had quickly drained of all colour, an ethereal pale. She swallowed, a pink tongue sneaking out to wet her lips, "It doesn't fit."

Mamoru's forehead contracted as he considered this new information, then ever so slowly, he released her hand. She was not given the chance to escape as one of Mamoru's arms immediately snaked around her waist, where the sensitive, soft skin was revealed by her too-short shirt, pulling her to him as he too rose to his feet. She gave a gasp of surprise at the motion and another when she felt his fingers trailing along the back of her neck, searching. Her arms automatically came up to push away from him, but never gained the strength to actually complete her intention and instead lay resting against his broad chest.

"Did you wash your uniform, Odango?" He asked and Usagi could feel his words reverberating from his body into her.

It took a moment for her to reply, apparently confused by the question, "Of course, do you really think I'd wear a dir--"

"And put it in the dryer," he interrupted, his hands had moved away from her neck and his arm around her waist had loosened minutely.

"Yes, I couldn't wear a wet--"

"Well then," he interrupted for a second time, releasing her completely and taking a step back, "You are definitely not fat." A corner of his lip pulled up slightly and he pressed his wilful hands back into his jacket pockets, "Your uniform is 100% cotton, it shrinks in the dryer."

Usagi blinked up at him for a moment, still dazed, then his words seemed to sink in. Her eyes grew with wonder and her face lit up with a brilliant smile. Mamoru did not have even the smallest of difficulty concentrating on her face and avoiding looking at the skin tight shirt or the skimpier than usual skirt for that single, breathless second.

"A chocolate milkshake, Motoki-nii-san!" She twirled back to face the Arcade manager, and Mamoru regained the ability to breathe, "And make it a double!"

* * *

**A/N: A successful week of updates! Let's see if I can keep it up. :D Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**********Arigato, **

**********MegTao (who is going to eat some breakfast now...)**


	39. Leather

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 374**

**Week 1: What were they thinking?!**

**c) Leather**

* * *

The tinkling bells announced his entrance, but the noise was not what made Usagi turn around. The bells were a common sound in the Crown Arcade due to the constant comings and goings of its patrons. No, it was something else that made the blond turn her head. It might have been the same thing that caused her lungs to constrict and colour to flood her face, but she refused to consider that.

"Black coffee, to go," Mamoru ordered, a shiny, red helmet tucked under one arm.

He leaned against the counter as he waited for his drink and noticed Usagi's gaze. The easy smile fell from his face and his expression became instantly guarded.

"What is it, Odango," he demanded in a tone that many would have labelled harsh, "Do I have something on my face?"

Usagi shook her head quickly, unusually flustered by his simple attention.

"Is that a new jacket?" She asked instead, without thinking, then immediately looked down, flushing further.

What was her problem today? Why did she feel so…so…

"No, it's just my riding jacket. It's old," Mamoru accepted the coffee from Motoki and handed over a couple of bills in return, "Keep the change. Ja ne, Motoki-kun."

He turned to leave.

"Wait," Usagi stood, suddenly uncomfortable as his curious gaze returned to her, "Uh…why is it…made of leather? I mean…all riding jackets?"

She shut her eyes, embarrassed by the random question. She had been unable to control her tongue and she could only picture the expression of boredom Mamoru must be wearing. Meanwhile, Mamoru froze, blinking for a moment as a warm pleasure rose in his stomach from her small question. Usagi was interested in biking? They had something in common? He ran a hand through his midnight hair.

"Well," he explained, in a knowing voice, "leather is more protection in case of a crash than other practical materials."

Usagi's eyes flew open and she flinched at the sudden image of Mamoru's broken body, a motorcycle laying not far away. Seeing the bleak look on her face, Mamoru grew worried and he winked to try and lighten the mood.

"Plus, girls find it hot."

His words were rewarded with the young girl's flushing cheeks and a tentative smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thursday's update of 100 themes may be late as I have test this week to study for. If that happens I may just update Eternal Love again instead. Please review! I would like to know how I could improve my writing.**

**********Arigato, **

**********MegTao (who is in love with Northanger Abbey)**


	40. Appliances

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 349**

**Week 1: What were they thinking?!**

**c) Appliances**

* * *

"Step four," Usagi squinted over the messy, curvy writing of her friend at the bottom of the cue card, "Turn blender on and blend until at desired consistency."

She mouthed the instructions once more, her normally smooth forehead furrowed in concentration.

"Mamo-chan," she called to where her boyfriend lay on the couch, book in hand, "What does consistency mean?"

Mamoru winced, Usagi had insisted on making him a milkshake with his never before used blender and had even gotten a recipe from Makoto. She had been asking questions every few minutes, and the young man was completely on edge, just waiting for some sort of disaster, like his apartment catching on fire. Usagi and appliances just did not go well together.

"It depends on the phrase in which it's used, Usa," he replied, and began to stand, folding down a page of his book to mark his place, "Here, let me see."

"No, no!" Usagi bounded into the living room, shoving him back onto the couch, "Stay. Here," she shoved the card at him, pointing to the word she was having issues with before returning to the kitchen.

"It's a degree of viscosity," he explained, flipping over the card absently and his eyes widened in horror at what he found.

"English, please," Usagi replied with a laugh as she pressed the blend button.

Her laugh transformed into a scream. Mamoru was in the kitchen in half a second flat, one arm shielding his eyes from the brown spray being emitted from the blender as his other hand found the off switch.

He turned to see a bedraggled Usagi, dripping with chocolate ice cream, her eyes wide with surprise. She slowly raised a hand to wipe her face.

"I don't understand…I followed the instructions…"

Mamoru could not help but chuckle, as he spun her around and hugged her from behind, getting even more of the chocolate concoction on his clothes. He held the now stained cue card up to her face, and turned it over to where, highlighted in pink and underlined three times, it read "Don't forget the lid."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to all of you who wanted a 100 theme update. A new challenge is going on at Usako_Mamoru community so I will not be writing any new 100 themes until that challenge is over. The current challenge I'm writing for will probably end up being further chapters for this story.**

**********MegTao (who is basking in Obamania even though she's not American)**


	41. Wood

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 261**

**Week 1: What were they thinking?!**

**d) Wood**

* * *

Usagi desperately rubbed the two twigs together, tears blurring her vision, although it did nothing to impair her memory. Faster and faster she slid the twigs, not really understanding how the action was supposed to start a fire, only knowing she had seen it done on television. Finally, arms sore with effort, she threw the wood away with frustration, falling dejectedly onto the earth floor.

She closed her eyes only to see the look of shock on his face when he had realized she had been listening all along. She gave a broken sob, bringing her knees up to her chest in an attempt to ease the pain growing inside her.

The worst part was she hadn't even realized she loved him until she had heard just how much he loathed her.

"Usagi-chan!" The female voice cut easily through the trees.

She ignored it. Next to him, she was the last person Usagi wanted to see. It was her fault that he had said what he had said. It was her fault that Usagi felt as if there was a knife slowly burrowing its way into her heart.

"Usagi-chan!!"

The voice grew fainter as the searcher got further away from her target. Usagi gave a sigh of relief that combined with a cough developed from the cool night air. She shivered, wrapping her bare arms tighter around her torso.

A sharp, cold breeze shot through the trees and for a moment Usagi wished back stabbing, boy snatching Rei would have found her. At least Sailor Mars could have started a fire.

* * *

**A/N: This drabble won Best Angst in the challenge. I just realized I didn't mention which drabbles from last year's challenge that won awards: Surprise Party won Best Description, Outer Senshi won Best Angst, and Soul won Best Drama. 100 themes is officially on hold until February 28, unless I somehow manage to finish the other drabbles early. I will continue to update this story though on Sundays and Wednesdays (instead of Thursdays).**

**Please Review!**

**********MegTao (who has a lot of work to do...)**


	42. Wool

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 161**

**Week 1: What were they thinking?!**

**d) Wool**

* * *

Usagi stared at the seemingly endless display, her mouth forming a small 'o' of wonder. She ran her child-like fingers along the soft rows, amazed by the different textures.

"It's like a rainbow of clouds," she sighed.

Mamoru gave a bored shrug, adjusting the plastic bags in his hands so that they were not cutting of the circulation from his fingers. He couldn't understand how women found shopping fun, his feet felt like they were going to fall off. He shuffled them restlessly.

"Please, Usako, just hurry up and pick one," his eyes shifted around the arts and crafts store, to the other customers, all women, who were watching him appraisingly.

He took a step closer to his girlfriend and she in turn held up two identical rolls of wool.

"Cotton candy or bubblegum?" She asked sweetly.

Mamoru Chiba, the reincarnation of Endymion, Earth's last prince, looked at the pink wool and up to Usagi again, fighting the urge to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Midterms are starting up soon, which my barrier of ready updates may disappear...but I should be okay for a couple more weeks at least so please enjoy these drabbles while they last. ^_^**

**Please Review!**

**********MegTao (who still has a lot of work to do...)**


	43. Desk Sets

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 135**

**Week 1: What were they thinking?!**

**g) Desk Sets**

* * *

Endymion rubbed his temple with two fingers, the page under his eyes blurring from fatigue. It seemed, as King, he spent more time sitting in front of his desk than any other time in his unnaturally long life. This included his years as a student.

Those days seemed so far away now. He couldn't believe he had ever complained about his University work load. How he missed biology exams and chemistry labs…

A deep snore caused Endymion to retreat from memory lane. He looked up, hand dropping from his head, and saw to his left his very pregnant Queen sitting at her own desk, drool pooling onto some very official looking documents. Endymion smiled fondly at his wife as she gave another unladylike snort.

Some things might change with time, but his Usako never would.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say, but I'm going to suggest two must read Sailor Moon stories. Firstly, The Gentleman in the Back by Alicia Blade (if you're a Moonie fanfic fan and haven't heard of Alicia Blade, where have you been? living under a rock?) and secondly The Golden Butterfly by KatlynFall I just finished reading it myself and absolutely loved it. ^_^**

**Please Review!**

**********MegTao (who is off to study...)**


	44. Flowers

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 198**

**Week 2: Now that's more like it! (Pt 1 Traditional)**

**a) Flowers**

* * *

"I can't do anything right with her," Mamoru complained bitterly, forehead resting morosely on his hands.

"Well, you have insulted her every day for the past 138," Motoki pointed out wryly but with stunning accuracy.

Mamoru looked up at his friend with a mixture of surprise and light amusement at the exact response, raising an eyebrow.

"It gets boring around here," the blond defended himself with a wiping his hands on his apron, "Anyway," he continued, "Did you really think a couple of roses were going to change that?"

"No," Mamoru moaned miserably, his mood dropping once more, "but I certainly didn't expect her to scream and look at me as if I were some kind of monster."

"She did look pretty horrified," Motoki agreed cheerfully and Mamoru groaned in response his head falling to the counter with a bang that caused the apron clad man to flinch even as he continued to speak, "I wonder why she kept saying 'anyone but you'…"

There was a pause and Motoki wondered if Mamoru had managed to knock himself unconscious, but a moment later his deep voice, muffled from the counter, drifted up, determined.

"Next time I'm getting her chocolates."

* * *

**A/N: ...**

**Please Review!**

**********MegTao (who is going to pass out now)**


	45. Pottery

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 145**

**Week 2: Now that's more like it! (Pt 1 Traditional)**

**b) Pottery  
**

* * *

"I cried," Minako confessed, excitedly.

"My heart went into complete overdrive when they were playing with that orange stuff," Usagi squealed and Minako squealed as well.

"It's called clay," Rei rolled her eyes at the blondes with a sniff, "They were making pottery."

"Who cares," Usagi and Minako said in unison and Minako added with a flip of her hair, "It was hot."

Usagi nodded her enthusiastic agreement.

"What are they talking about," Motoki asked Makoto curiously and the brunette smiled brightly at his attention.

"We watched Ghost last night and Minako and Usagi haven't been able to stop talking about it since."

"Especially the vase making scene," Ami added softly, glancing at a certain upper class man, who she had noted stealing glances, with a knowledgeable smile.

Mamoru shifted in his seat, feigning disinterest and ignoring his sudden need to join a pottery class.

* * *

**A/N: Busy, busy, busy... I'd really like some comments on these so I can know what people like, what they don't, so I know how to improve so...  
**

**Please Review!**

**********MegTao (who is off to write more about the Destruction of the Indes)**


	46. Silk

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 133**

**Week 2: Now that's more like it! (Pt 1 Traditional)**

**c) Pottery  
**

* * *

Silk was considered to be the softest material known to man. Smooth as silk was a regular comparison, though Mamoru had never really considered the words before. He had never truly understood the meaning until now, and it was now that he realized just how wrong they were.

Compared to the golden strands of hair running through his fingers, silk was iron wool. 'Smooth as Usagi's hair' would have been a more accurate simile, but somehow he doubted he could convince the writers of the world to change now. He studied the strands, mesmerized by how it shimmered, contrasting with his darker hand.

Usagi ran a finger along his jaw, her eyes dark with emotion and all thoughts of fabric left his mind, except for the too-thick pieces keeping his body from hers.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a day late, sorry! Next week is my reading week, so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done. :)  
**

**Please Review!**

**********MegTao (who has to get ready for school now...)**


	47. Ivory

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 173**

**Week 2: Now that's more like it! (Pt 1 Traditional)**

**e) Ivory  
**

* * *

He watched her. The way she moved effortlessly along the dance floor, her face a mask of politeness, her full lips in a partial smile. She glided along as if on an ice rink, her petite slippers did not even seem to touch ground.

He watched her. The way she listened to those around her. Her blue eyes wide with feigned interest, and sometimes, rarely, with actual interest. She stood so still she may have been a statue and his arms ached to touch her, to hold her, to make the statue return to life.

He watched her. The way she slipped out of the room unnoticed by anyone but himself. Her ivory skin reflected in the starlight, a silvery glow. His hand reached out and touched her cheek. She turned those beautiful, perfect eyes onto him, her rosebud lips opening in happy surprise.

He watched her, drinking in every minute detail, before crushing her to him in a forbidden embrace.

If only he had realized he was not the only one watching.

* * *

**A/N: Almost forgot it was Sunday...heh. Happy belated Valentine's Day all! :)  
**

**Please Review!**

**********MegTao (who is off to have coffee with her bf/name twin...)**


	48. Clocks

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 322  
**

**Week 3: Now that's more like it! (Pt 2 Modern)**

**a) Clocks  
**

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Serenity listened to the time pass with an intensity that caught the attention of her confidante and guardian, the Princess Mercury. Serenity forced her body to be still as she gazed around the unfamiliar library. Why Endymion had suggested the meeting spot Serenity had not understood until she realized just how unused the space was as of late.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The Moon Princess looked to her friend, and wondered how she could appear so calm, so serene, until she realized the book in the woman's hand was upside down. A soft giggle erupted from the pale Princess and Mercury looked up in surprise, flashing a quick smile of her own just as the sound of footfalls reached their ears.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Both woman were on their feet in an instant, Mercury standing protectively in front of her charge, even as the two men came into view. Serenity barely saw the blond by his side as she launched herself into Endymion's arms. She was unaware of the looks exchanged by her guardian and his, the way the pair looked each other over with both relief at seeing the other safe and, at the same time, considering them as a potential threat. She was too busy memorising the feel of Endymion's arms around her, his smell, the sound of his heart beat.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Time seemed to pass faster now that she was in his arms.

"I missed you," she sighed and his lips found the top her head in response.

"I do not have much time." His perfect lips found her forehead, her cheek, her lips, "I'll meet you at the ball tonight, look for me."

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

And then he was gone, and the clock returned to its normal, slow pace. Beside her she could have sworn she saw Mercury wipe away a tear.

Tonight felt like a lifetime away.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more week of updates left for this challenge... I know many of you do not think it matters but, please review, it really does encourage me to write more and better. For those of you who do review on a chapter basis, thank you so much, it really does mean a lot to me.  
**

**********MegTao (who has to go read an Acadien French novel now...************)**


	49. Crystal

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 268  
**

**Week 3: Now that's more like it! (Pt 2 Modern)**

**b) Crystal  
**

* * *

A silvery ring filled the room, modern steel on ancient crystal, and the hum of conversation momentarily froze. Everyone turned to look up at the exotic looking woman who's face had begun to match her dress in shade. One shaking hand held up her glass, half full of wine, while the other held an unused spoon. She cleared her throat and turned away from the crowd, focusing on the couple to her left instead.

"I've known Usagi since we were in middle school," Rei began, a smile twitching at her lips, "The first time I saw her, I tried to cleanse her of an evil spirit and instead knocked her unconscious. We always seemed to fight, we could never agree on anything…" She winked at Mamoru, and the movement of her eyelid caused a tear to drop down her cheek, "Well…except one thing."

Laughter rang across the room, and Rei looked to the crowd in momentary surprise, having forgotten they were there. Upon seeing the tear stained face, the laughter ceased. She turned back to her friends.

"Usagi-chan, you are one of my dearest friends, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. You, more than anyone else, deserve it." She raised her glass, "To Usagi and Mamoru, may their love continue to grow."

Usagi jumped to her feet, somehow managing not to trip over the white balloon of a dress and grasped Rei in a tight embrace.

"And may you stay by my side throughout it," she whispered.

Rei smiled, squeezing the blond, being careful not to spill her wine on the silk dress.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone for missing Sunday's update, but I swear it wasn't from lack of trying! has not been letting me sign in since Sunday until today, and it wasn't just me apparently. Thank you everyone for your reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate every single one of them. There is only one more drabble left from this challenge and then I'll begin posting drabbles from the challenge I'm currently involved in.  
**

**********MegTao (who should be studying for her midterms right now...************)**


	50. Silverware

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 96  
**

**Week 3: Now that's more like it! (Pt 2 Modern)**

**c) Silverware  
**

* * *

Mamoru rubbed his hand in shock and for a moment there was complete silence in the Crown Arcade. His breath froze in his lungs and his mouth opened and closed without any sound immersing. Spluttering, he at last managed to form a recognizable sentence.

"Did you just…stab me? With a spoon?!"

Red flooded Usagi's smooth cheeks but her eyes sparkled with defiance, a pale hand protectively cupping her prize which she pulled even closer to her bosom. Her other hand still clutched her silver, round weapon of choice.

"I told you not to touch my sundae!"

* * *

**A/N: This is the last of the 3rd Anniversary Challenge drabbles. Next I will be posting the five drabbles from Shadowravyn's experiment. I'm going to switch my updates on this story back to once a week (Wednesdays) and begin updating 100 themes again so be on the look out for that. Thanks everyone!  
**

**********MegTao (who needs to go memorize maps now...************)**


	51. Wishing Only Wounds the Heart

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 215  
**

**Theme 1: Wishing Only Wounds the Heart  
**

* * *

Every night before Usagi went to bed she would look out at the sky and search for the brightest star in the sky (unless, of course, said stars were hidden by clouds, then she would just pretend that she could see one). When she was young her wishes were simple, usually involving an extended bed time or a second plate of dessert, but as she grew older so did the complexity of her wishes. Though sweets still occasionally found their logical place in her evening hopes, they soon became primarily occupied by boys.

For the past week or so the stars (and her brother in the room next door) had heard Usagi pining away about "Motoki-nii-san" and how she wished, above all else, that he would return her feelings because then, and only then, would her heart be complete. And oh how happy they would be together!

Tonight she added to her cosmic plea how if only she could just know how he felt about her, if only she could know who it was that he loved, her happiness would be complete.

The very next day Usagi's wish was granted; she learned just how Motoki felt about her and precisely whom he loved. Thanks to fates cruel sense of humour, the answers were not related.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first of five drabbles written for Shadowravyn's experiment (more information about the livejournal site can be found on my profile). Thanks for reading and to everyone who reviewed a special thank you.  
**

**********MegTao (who has class in less than an hour...************)**


	52. Love is Worth Forgiving for

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 289  
**

**Theme: #2 Love is Worth Forgiving For  
**

* * *

"I just don't get it," Motoki shook his head wonderingly as he watched the pair at the crane game.

Mamoru was attempting, yet again, to win the coveted Tuxedo Kamen plush toy, while Usagi watched joyously, cheering him on. At some point in the middle of the excitement she had grabbed on to the back of his t-shirt in which she alternated between hiding and peeking out behind from, depending on how Mamoru's game was progressing.

"Get what?" Makoto asked, turning to see where the arcade worker was staring.

"Them," Motoki nodded in Mamoru and Usagi's direction, "He's constantly making fun of her, but she's acting like he's been nothing but nice to her."

"Jealous?" Rei teased from her own seat eating a fry.

Motoki laughed at the insinuation, "Oh no, just confused."

"Let us clarify..." Makoto began happily.

"...Mamoru's a boy..." Rei continued, twirling a strand of dark hair around one finger.

"And Usagi's a girl." Makoto finished simply.

"That still doesn't explain why after all their arguments they're able to talk like two normal people," Motoki argued, "and not the enemies they claim to be."

"It's because they're in love," Ami stated setting down her textbook, the conversation having distracted her from her studying.

Motoki's eyes widened and he looked to each of the girls in turn before back at the couple where they were both laughing good naturedly, having lost the doll once again. He mouthed Ami's words to himself, seemed to digest the information, then nodded decidedly. What exactly he was deciding on the girls weren't quite sure, but from the way he was looking at the pair and then the closet they could only guess it would result in amusement for them at least.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say...thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**********MegTao (who has so much school work to do it's not even funny...************)**


	53. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 100  
**

**Theme: #3 Empty Chairs at Empty Tables  
**

* * *

He had been fine when he realized Usagi and her friends were keeping their real identities secret from him.

He had managed when he realized that Mamoru was doing the same.

He had stayed quiet as he listened to Usagi squeal about Tuxedo Mask when he, unknown to her, was sitting a few seats away.

He had understood that every day his friends faced dangers that he could not imagine in order to protect him and everyone else on the planet.

Motoki looked at the two empty tables and the six empty chairs and his heart clenched; something wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N: Making this quick because my bf is making fun of me for updating... review please!  
**

**********MegTao (who is being squeezed.. _************)**


	54. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 100  
**

**Theme: #4 No Good Deed Goes Unpunished  
**

* * *

Usagi gazed in the mirror. Her hair had been styled differently, a much more mature form than her normal odangoes, with help from her mother and an entire bottle of extra-strength hairspray. The dress clung to her frame, transforming her young figure into that of a woman. The dress' sparkle was only less than the sparkle emanating from her excited eyes, which suddenly shut in denial as her communicator went off, Sailor Mar's voice calling for backup.

Without another moment of hesitation, Usagi grabbed her brooch instead of her matching handbag. There would be other dances...Sailor Mars needed her now.

* * *

**A/N: Don't say I don't take care of you guys, I could have waited until after my midterm to post this. XD  
**

**********MegTao (who has to write her midterm now!!************)**


	55. No Day but Today

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 201  
**

**Theme: #5 No Day but Today  
**

* * *

Mamoru watched the last of the freshly made coffee drip into the pot, his thoughts methodically listing out his to-do list for the week.

1. Read the first five chapters of his physics textbook and do the questions.  
2. Write his history paper.  
3. Read Hamlet and write a summary of the play.  
4. Study for his Japanese midterm.  
5. Rescue Sailor Moon from the newest youma...whichever inopportune moment that decided to happen.

He paused, he felt like he was forgetting something. There was something really important he had to do...

"I'm not going to make it through the week," Mamoru growled, slamming a fist on the counter, frustrated.

"Woah," Usagi exclaimed, walking into the Arcade, "Calm down Mamo-baka. Just take it one day at a time. Don't worry about tomorrow until it comes."

Mamoru blinked at her in momentary surprise, his fist unclenching.

"Odango that..." he paused, shook his head and smiled, "Is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That's why you're always failing your tests isn't it?"

He swung his coat over his shoulder, thanking Motoki for his paper cup of coffee, and left the Arcade, Usagi wailing that he was a "meany" following him out.

6. Tease Odango...CHECK

* * *

**A/N: And with that the experiment is over. Head on over to my story 100 themes: Good things come in small packages for more drabbles from yours truly. (shameless self-plugging) More drabbles to come in this story once the anniversary challenge comes around this summer.  
**

**********MegTao (who has to get to class...************)**


	56. Family

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 250  
**

**Week 1: Holiday**

**a) Family  
**

* * *

Traditions were important to the Tsukino family. During the summer break, their family always went on a vacation to the hot springs. Normally, Usagi enjoyed this trip very much. She had made friends with the other regular families to whom tradition was also very important. She particularly attracted the attention of the sons of these families and the male workers of the hot springs, and while Usagi did not notice this trend, her father certainly did.

This may be why when Usagi asked to stay home from the family trip that year with the excuse of using the time to study with her new friend Ami, her father quickly agreed with his sole condition being that she stayed with the Mizuno's. This term was readily arranged, and the Tsukino family left without one member, Kenji gleeful over having protected his daughter for another year from those hormone controlled, monstrous boys.

Usagi watched them leave with some sadness. After all, tradition and family were very important to Tsukino Usagi, but some things were more important: her duty to her princess (wherever she was), her duty to the city, and her duty to her friends. Not to mention, a sliver of a voice whispered in her mind, staying in Tokyo meant the chance to see a certain young, green jacket wearing man every day.

If Kenji could have heard this voice that his daughter disdainfully brushed aside, he would have dragged her to the hot spring tied up in her own pigtails.

* * *

**A/N: Don't know when I'll update this next, but figured I should throw a drabble your way while I had the time.  
**

**********MegTao (who has A LOT of writing to do...************)**


	57. Friends

**Note: This can be considered a sequel of the previous drabble Family**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 400  
**

**Week 1: Holiday**

**b) Friends  
**

* * *

Ami felt as if she had just walked into the music class of a group of overly enthusiastic five year olds. The noise was overwhelming with no harmony or beat. It was chaos. Voices of people laughing and talking, scolding and screaming, swirled with the sound of splashes from those in the overcrowded pool. Ami pulled her tower tighter around her body as if it were some kind of shield and wished she were at home. She looked to her friend and her hopes were instantly dashed. No way was she going home early, this was Usagi's element.

"Didn't you tell your parents you were going to spend this time studying, " Ami attempted to persuade her friend quietly, and was forced to repeat herself louder so Usagi could hear her. The effort made her throat hurt.

"Well, I also didn't tell them I was staying so that I could turn youma into moon dust," Usagi's naturally loud voice carried easily to Ami's ears, but the blonde was careful to make sure no one else heard, "If I'm already lying, I may as well get some fun out of it!"

Ami did not agree with this logic, but she did not say so because 1) she was not used to speaking as loud as she needed to at the public pool, and 2) Usagi would not have heard her anyway as her attention had been captured by the two familiar faces she had spotted in the crowd of sunbathers. Grabbing Ami's arm, Usagi dragged the young genius over to the dark headed couple whose faces suddenly exchanged expressions at the sight of them.

"What a surprise to see you two here!" Usagi exclaimed, not sounding surprised at all.

Usagi was a horrible liar, and Ami's suspicions that she had expected to find the pair here were confirmed when Mamoru spoke up.

"You overheard me telling Motoki I had promised to take Hino-san to the pool today, Odango."

Though his tone was sarcastic, he looked happy to see her, unlike Rei whose scowl was heated enough to turn the pool into steam. Chiba-san was almost as bad a liar as Usagi. Ami glanced back and forth between the three and sighed. She had just discovered a place she hated even more than the public pool on a hot Saturday afternoon: right in the middle of her best friends' summer love triangle.

* * *

**A/N: Home from Greece. I'll try and do weekly updates with these until I run out. Thanks for reading and please review!  
**

**********MegTao (who has A LOT of cleaning to do...************)**


	58. Food

**Note: This can be considered a sequel of the previous drabble Family and Friends.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...  
**

**Words: 490  
**

**Week 1: Holiday**

**c) Food  
**

* * *

Chewing on the edge of her pencil, Usagi stared at the crossed out scribbles of her attempts at answering the algebra questions Ami had written for her to practice. After dragging her to the public pool, Usagi felt she owed Ami at least an attempt at doing some studying. Her eyes fell on a portion that was so violently scratched out it was a blob of smudged silver. Usagi was surprised that she had not torn the paper. She imagined she could still see the heart doodle and initials she had drawn while her mind had been focussing on finding 'x'. She glanced over at the bluenette who was steadily typing up her notes from the previous semester as review.

"Hey, Ami-chan, you're smart."

The sound of typing slowed slightly as the young girl replied, sounding distracted, "My I.Q. tests have shown that I have a higher intelligence than the average homosapien," she replied modestly, "but I do not necessarily agree with the accuracy of these tests."

Usagi had to think over her friend's words for a moment (Ami always sounded like she was quoting from a textbook when she was studying), and finally she chose to translate this to a simple "yes".

"Great, you're the perfect one to help me with my problem!" She pushed aside the practice homework, "Let's pretend there's a guy I may or may not like. How would I get him to like me back."

"Hypothetically speaking, of course?" Ami asked with an amused smile, her eyes never leaving her notes.

"Uh...sure."

"I have little personal experience with those of the opposite sex, but from what I have read, they are not so different from women so as not to be wooed in the same manner."

Usagi paused as this sank in and again used her internal Ami translator, "So, I should do the same sort of thing I would like?"

"Precisely."

Usagi smiled happily as Ami returned her full focus on her notes. She had an idea and it started with an "f" and ended with "ood".

*~*~*

Makoto quickly pulled her muffins from the oven, placing them on the stove to cool as the phone rang. Removing her gloves, she answered it.

"Moshi moshi, Kino residence."

"Hey Lita," Rei's voice answered briskly, going straight to the heart of her problem just as her fiery arrows flew straight into the heart of a youma, "You know a lot about guys."

"I have been known to obsess over their kind frequently enough," she grinned, "but I wouldn't say I 'know a lot'. I'll try to help though. What's your question?"

"How do I get Chiba Mamoru-san to like me?"

Makoto had been expecting this question. Ami had warned her of the summer love battle between Usagi and Rei. Makoto didn't want to pick sides, but she had to help a friend when asked.

"Easy, Rei-chan, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think! Constructive Critique is always appreciated.  
**

**********MegTao (who has some pre-school studying to do...************)**


	59. Visiting

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**A/N: This drabble won "Best Characterization for Usagi" in the usako_mamoru 4th anniversary challenge.  
**

**Words: 494  
**

**Week 1: Holidays  
**

**d) Visiting  
**

* * *

Usagi skipped cheerfully into the apartment building, a basket over one arm. She drew herself up short when she recognized the back of Rei's head (attached to the rest of her, of course), waiting for the elevator to return to the ground floor.

"What a coincidence, Rei-chan!" Usagi smiled as she walked up beside the miko.

Rei gave a small, almost guilty jump at the blonde's voice, her violet eyes wide. She took in her friend's appearance and then the basket in one swoop, before replying in a tone that could not match innocence of Usagi's voice, "Yes, we seem to be having a few of those lately."

The elevator arriving with a ding prevented any further discussion for a moment as they waited for it to empty and then found a place inside it. Each took their place on one side of the small, metallic moving room. Usagi got the side with the buttons and without hesitation pressed a floor number.

"What floor are you going to, Rei-chan?"

Rei glanced at the lit up number, "Same as you, Usagi-chan."

"Another coincidence," they said together, and they both smiled and then laughed.

For a moment the tension left the air and they were simply friends again, but then the elevator gave another beep and door opened to reveal, coincidentally enough, the object of their search.

Mamoru blinked at the pair, hesitating so long that the door began to close again and he was forced to lunge to trigger the sensor that made it open again. Stepping into the center of the elevator, he looked straight ahead as he asked, "What are you both doing here?"

The two friends turned rivals in love looked at each other. Rei spoke up first, "I was in the area and I thought I was stop by for a visit with this...uh...some food I happened to have with me."

For the first time Usagi noticed to basket Rei carried, almost identical to her own, though it did not have as many ribbons as her own.

"Yeah," Usagi spoke up eagerly, "me too. A visit with food!"

Mamoru looked to his right and then his left, feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the attention, but it was certainly a boost to his ego as well. After all, what teenage boy wouldn't want two beautiful girls fighting for his attention?

But mostly he just felt overwhelmed, and so he attempted to make his escape.

"Sorry, Hino-san, Odango, but I was just going for uh...a walk in the park," he tried, pressing the ground floor button more times than was necessary in an attempt to speed up the elevator ride, "so you see, I don't have time to visit."

Sensing weakness, as one the two girls latched on to each arm.

"Don't be silly," Usagi chided.

"We can walk and visit," Rei added with a sweet smile.

And poor Mamoru had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged along. 

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think.  
**

**********MegTao (who has to get back to her homework now...************)**


	60. Picnic

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 574  
**

**Week 1: Holidays  
**

**e) Picnic  
**

* * *

The half burnt, half raw cupcake took all of his willpower to swallow. He closed his eyes tightly forcing his face into a smile.

"Mmmmm," he moaned in what he hoped sounded like a reaction of delighted taste buds and not the effort of keeping his stomach from heaving its contents all over the two picnics laid out before him.

"That's all, right?" He couldn't quite keep the pleading tone out of his voice, but neither could he be blamed for this sign of weakness; stronger men than Chiba Mamoru would have been broken by such a day.

He had caught the envious looks of passing men his own age, but all they saw was a young man with two gorgeous girls. If only they had been in Mamoru's position they would have realized that this picnic was no picnic. Mamoru was anxious not to hurt Rei's feelings, as he could not return her obvious affection for him, more because he didn't want to give Usagi another reason to hate him than anything else. Thus far his attempts at subtle aloofness had only spurred Rei on to pursue him more fiercely; he supposed she thought he was playing hard to get. In truth, he was fighting off his feelings for a girl...just not her.

Rei's friend Usagi had long since captured his attention. His interest was piqued by her. (And that was all! He reminded himself firmly. Simple, non-perverted interest.) Unfortunately, it was well known that Usagi hated him, which caused the question: what were her motives for showing up whenever Rei tried to spend time alone with him? If it was any other girl he would suspect an attempt to sabotage Rei's attempts to woo him and to capture his attention for her own. But this wasn't any other girl...this was Usagi.

Was she trying to help him? Did she realize that he had no feelings for Rei and was uncomfortable by the situations she continued to place him in? Mamoru instantly pushed aside this thought. More likely she was here to protect Rei, and to judge him to see if he was worthy of her friend. Mamoru sighed aloud, the irony of this situation was not lost on him.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi asked, ripping Mamoru from the sanctuary of his mind.

It took him a moment to register the question, "Oh, no, I was just thinking about how late it was getting."

Rei looked up at the position of the sun, shading her eyes with one hand, "It can't be more than three o'clock," she protested.

Mamoru glanced at his wristwatch and saw it read quarter to three. Mildly impressed by the miko's celestial time telling abilities, he still stood and the two girls quickly followed suit.

"Well," he forced a yawn and stretched his arms for effect, "All this fresh air has worn me out, so I'll just turn in."

He couldn't help but notice the disappointed looks on both girls' faces and it confused him all the more. What kind of game was Usagi playing?

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Rei called after him as he made his hasty retreat.

Without turning around, Mamoru raised a hand in a friendly to show he had heard, but his face was set with a fearful determination, like the kind you might see in a rabbit's eyes as it evaded a fox.

_Not if I have anything to say about it you won't._

* * *

**A/N: I don't have the brain power to say anything at the moment...just thanks...and stuff. Review.  
**

**********MegTao (...************)**


	61. Vacation

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 282  
**

**Week 1: Holidays  
**

**f) Vacation  
**

* * *

The happy chatter of content customers warmed Motoki like a cup of hot chocolate on a winter evening. Even so, he could not relax and his eyes kept slipping down to where Mamoru sat on the floor behind the counter, a mug of coffee clutched in one hand.

"Stop looking at me," he hissed, "What if they were to figure out I was here?"

Motoki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I just don't get why you're hiding from them," he confessed, his mouth moving so little Mamoru suspected he practiced ventriloquism in his spare time.

Mamoru drained the rest of his cup in one long gulp, "I just need a rest from them, okay? Otherwise I might go crazy."

Motoki mutely shook his head. His friend needed a vacation from summer vacation? Seemed to him that Mamoru had already gone a little loony. Well, this certainly wouldn't do. He couldn't have his best friend hiding from two beautiful girls all day! Besides, Motoki had almost tripped over the dark haired man five times. He needed to get Mamoru out of there.

The answer to his prayers arrived with the jingle of the door chimes.

"Hello!" Motoki greeted, a glint in his eyes, "How are you today? Looking for someone?"

He purposely looked directly at where Mamoru was hiding. Mamoru who had gone wide eye was frozen. Seeing his friends look, he mouthed a single word.  
"Traitor."

Motoki's grin widened as he walked over to where Mamoru was hiding and yanked him up by his collar. Traitor he could live with. Besides, someday Mamoru would forgive him, possibly even thank him. Motoki winced at the glare Mamoru sent his way. Someday, in a distant future...

* * *

**A/N: Busy, busy, busy...last of this series is next week and then there's only one more before my buffer is gone...oh well, thanks for reading, please review.  
**

**********MegTao (who is studying...a lot************)**


	62. Celebration

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 618  
**

**Week 1: Holidays  
**

**g) Celebration  
**

* * *

He had always dreamed of a summer wedding. It wasn't something he would ever admit to, after all it was such a girl's event. Men didn't dream about weddings, they dreamt about fast cars and bikini models. Then again, normal guys didn't dream about mysterious princesses who needed help to find magical crystals. Or did they? Mamoru would have to ask his best man. He opened his mouth to ask Motoki this extremely important question, but promptly closed it again. He was so nervous he felt like he was going to throw up.

The moment passed, but reminded him of another, simpler time. Of half burnt, half raw cupcakes. Of swimming pools. Of playing hide-and-seek in the Arcade. He smiled to himself; what a summer that had been! Constantly being trailed by two beautiful girls, one of which was about to become his wife. Looking back, he couldn't believe what he had thought of her then, or how blind he had been to the truth.

"Time to go," Motoki prodded and with one last look at his pale reflection, Mamoru followed his friend out of the room and to the alter.

The walk down the aisle was far too long. He walked past friends, the people who had become like a family to him and he wished they would just all go away already. The wait at the front of the room was far too long. He resisted glancing at his watch, anxious. Had something gone wrong? Had she changed her mind? Then the music began and all thoughts shattered. His heart was beating so quickly it felt like it might burst from his chest and take flight to the heavens.

The first face he saw was Rei's, and with that the crowd melted away. She looked beautiful, but then she always had. As she made her way up the aisle they shared a smile.

_What could have been_, her eyes seemed to say, even as she reached his side and whispered, "You always belonged to her."

He felt just how true her words were as the final two members of the progression entered the hall, though he only saw one. Nothing else existed but her. He didn't see Ami, Makoto or Minako all dressed in their senshi colours as they took their spots beside the matron of honour, Rei. He did not see his future daughter and young Saturn as they threw rose petals into the air, their scent tickling his nose with familiarity as they were crushed underfoot by their kid heels. He did not see Tsukino-san as he held his daughters arm, his face whiter than Mamoru's. The music faded away along with the church and the very Earth.

Usagi glowed as she reached his side; literally casting off a silver light that calmed Mamoru's beating heart. As they spoke the words that made them man in wife by Earth's law, Mamoru could hear a chorus of voices, all his and her, and at the same time, not, speaking with them.

Surrounding Usagi he could see who the other voices were. He did not recognize many of the silvery forms, but two he did: Sailor Moon and Serenity. But they were all Usagi, his love, the one he belonged to when time began and would continue to belong to even after it ended, no matter what her name.

As they sealed their promise to love and cherish each other forever with a kiss he heard one of the voices that was him, but not him, cry out, "At last."

He felt Usagi lips curl into a smile beneath his and knew she had heard and that they both agreed very much.

_At last._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I was so busy I completely forgot to post until now. I have one more of these left and then I'm afraid I'm all out of drabbles and probably won't have anymore until December at the earliest. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**********MegTao (who needs more sleep************)**


	63. Presents

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 453  
**

**Week 2: Christmas  
**

**a) Presents  
**

* * *

The first thought Mamoru had when he saw Usagi in a feminine version of a Santa Clause outfit was that someone had been reading his fantasy journal. Then he remember he did not have a fantasy journal, or a journal of any sort. He was forced to admit the possibility that someone with Mamoru's well-being at heart was reading his mind. When he saw the gifts she was distributing he realized that her current, rather revealing outfit had absolutely nothing to do with him or his fantasies and everything to do with Usagi simply being her normal, kind, Usagi-self.

His eyes followed her around the Arcade as she greeted each person by name and gave them a wrapped present. Mamoru hid his smile in his coffee cup. He couldn't begin to imagine how much it must have cost her for all those presents, but she seemed as happy as those receiving the gifts. Everyone she left wore a smile on their face. She was like the Spirit of Christmas in human form. Even Mamoru decided that it was beginning to feel a lot like Christmas, and he hadn't celebrated the holiday since he had left the orphanage.

"And for you, Mr. Scrooge," Usagi's voice rang out so loud and close to his ear he could not help but cover them for protection.

"Yeowch, Odango!" He scowled, "Deafness is a gift I'd rather not receive this holiday season, if you don't mind."

Usagi's holly jolly smile seemed a little more forced than before, and a vein jumped in the side of her neck, but her voice was as sweet as sugar plums dancing in the head of children on Christmas Eve when she shoved the gift into his chest, "Merry Christmas."

Mamoru hesitated, then returned the box, "I can't accept this, I didn't get you anything in return."

"That doesn't matter," Usagi protested, pushing the box back at him, "It's the season of giving, not receiving."

"Exactly," Mamoru countered, trying fruitlessly to return the box until the pair looked like they were in come sort of anti-tug-o-war match, "And I'm not giving anything only receiving which isn't what Christmas is about."

"Fine," Usagi snapped, "You want to give me something? Show up at my house an hour before sunset. Dress warm."

And before he could get another word in she stuffed the box into his jacket and darted outside where she disappeared from his sight in a cloud of snow.

Mamoru shook his head, half exasperate, half amused, and slowly undid the bow on the box. Inside sat a black, knitted hat. It was simple, but warm, like her. Another smile curled the corners of his lips as he pulled it over his ears. 

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I disappeared...again. I was saving this one because I was planning on finishing the six other drabbles that were originally to go with it before Christmas...but it never happened. This is the last drabble from this challenge. Next update will hopefully be the last of the 100 theme challenge. Hope to see you there, and if not, see you back here after next year's challenge! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**********MegTao (who should get ready for classes now************)**


	64. Locker

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 211  
**

**Week 1: Homeroom**

**a) Locker**

* * *

Running late for class as usual, Usagi hurriedly gathered her books from her locker, almost dropping half of them in the process, and was about to slam the door shut when it instead opened completely. Turning in confusion, she found herself nose to chest with Mamoru Chiba.

"I didn't realize you were…such a fan," Mamoru said, a strange edge to his voice as he stared inside her locker in which every spare inch was covered with magazine and newspaper clippings of Tuxedo Kamen.

"I don't have time for your taunts, baka. I'm going to be late for English," she tried again to close the door, but Mamoru leaned against it, ignorant of her struggles, "Besides, what do you care? Every girl in school has a crush on Tuxedo Kamen!"

Mamoru looked down, finally realizing that Usagi was trying to shove him out of the way and blinked in surprise. Stepping aside, unconsciously supporting Usagi as she almost fell from his movement, he couldn't think of a reply as Usagi slammed her locker shut, threw another "Baka!" his way and then ran off to class, face flushed with anger.

It wasn't until she was out of sight that he recovered the ability to speak.

"Not every girl in school is you, Odango."

* * *

**A/N: Ahahaha... _ um hi! I have 35 more drabbles complete that I'll post every couple days 'til I run out again. Voting for this challenge is still going on and I'll put a link up on my profile so that you can read all the wonderful entries from this summer.**

**********MegTao (who is really sorry for disappearing on you guys again...um Happy New Year?************)**


	65. Uniform

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 100  
**

**Week 1: Homeroom**

**b) Uniform**

* * *

"Usagi-chan, what are you _wearing_?"

"It's my new work uniform, do you like it, Motoki-nee-san?"

"I-"

"Someone actually hired _you_-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"

"Mamo-baka! I don't want your stupid jacket!"

"PUT ON THE JACKET AND WE'RE GOING TO YOUR WORK RIGHT NOW SO I CAN HAVE A CALM DISCUSSION WITH YOUR BOSS! MOTOKI, LEND ME THAT HAMMER!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mamoru-"

"I SAID LEND ME YOUR HAMMER!"

"…"

"THANK YOU. LET'S GO ODANGO!"

"I think I was just an associate to a murder, Ami-chan…"

"Don't worry, Motoki-san, Usagi-chan doesn't even have a job as a nurse."

* * *

**A/N: HEY LOOK I KEPT MY PROMISE AND STUFF! Let me know what you guys think and remember to check out the link to my profile of the community this challenge came from.**

**********MegTao (who should have stretched after using her kinect. Ow.************)**


	66. Classroom

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 100  
**

**Week 1: Homeroom**

**c) Classroom**

* * *

School was pointless.

It didn't teach her how to fight youmas or where to find a moon princess. It didn't teach her what to do when she fell in love with someone who may be her enemy and someone else who most certainly was-at the same time. It didn't teach her how to explain to her parents why she was tired all of the time or to her best friend why she didn't have time to hang out anymore.

Now if there was a class that taught her all of that she would manage to stay awake for it.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: My traffic stats are not showing up, so if anyone else is having this problem could you let me know? And also please review because I only know you're reading if you review. Let me know what you like or didn't like so I know what to write about in the future. **

**********MegTao (who should get some breakfast now************)**


	67. Homework

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 163  
**

**Week 1: Homeroom**

**d) Homework**

* * *

"Usagi-chan!" Luna screeched, claws sinking into Usagi's leg.

The girl jumed ripping off her head phones and cried, "Luna! That really hurt!"

"No time for that!" Luna scolded, cutting the girl off before she could begin sobbing in earnest, "I have a lead on the Princess that we need to check out!"

"I can't," Usagi sniffled, holding her sore leg, "I have to do my homework."

"Since when do you do your homework?"

"Since today."

"You've just been drawing pictures of you and Tuxedo Kamen for the last half hour!"

Usagi gathered up her doodling and hugged them to her chest as if they were a precious teddy bear, "I was thinking about…doing my homework!"

"Well now you have new homework," Luna stretched her claws menacingly.

A few moments later Sailor Moon was jumping from roof top to roof top, muttering to herself.

"Sorry sensei, my talking cat wouldn't let me do my homework…yeah, I'm sure that is going to go over well…"

* * *

**A/N: Went back to school today, which is why this drabble is up later than I've been putting them up normally. Next update should be on Saturday!**

**********MegTao (who has her own homework to do. Where's a talking cat when you need it...************)**


	68. Lunch

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 239  
**

**Week 1: Homeroom**

**e) Lunch**

* * *

"Chiba-san?"

Mamoru glanced up from his textbook, confused by the familiar voice's use of his name. It sounded strange coming from her and the subservient tone instantly set him on guard.

"Yes?"

"You're a boy-"

"Well spotted, Odango. Your observational skills continue to astound me."

Usagi's face flushed slightly at his sarcastic tone and her hands tightened into fists, but her voice remained even as she replied, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but I'm feeling generous today, so I'll let you ask another."

Smile slightly more tight-lipped than before, Usagi did not rise to the bait. This worried Mamoru; something really must be wrong. Someone had broken his Odango.

"What do guys want?"

Mamoru's worry quickly faded into relief; Usagi wasn't in any kind of real trouble, but that was immediately replaced by a new emotion. It burned through him, formulating a hundred and one lies to give her so that she would not charm this new found crush. He pushed the feeling down. He had no reason to be jealous. What was she to him? Nothing, right?

"Chiba-san?"

"Lunch."

__

Wait…that's now what he had meant to say.

"Huh?"

"Boys like food," he continued, his words speeding up as he lied, "They also like a girl who plays super hard to get! You shouldn't kiss him or…or anything else! Ever!"

"Ever?"

"Ever," Mamoru repeated firmly, nodding seriously, both very please and very confused with himself.

* * *

**A/N: Next update on Monday.**

**********MegTao **


	69. Hallway

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 202  
**

**Week 1: Homeroom**

**f)Hallway**

* * *

If there was one thing Mamoru had learned it was that Usagi was everywhere. There were only a few places he was sure to avoid her: the library, the boy's washroom, and his school. Now even his school, it would seem, was no longer safe.

"What are you doing here," he growled, causing several nearby school mates to look at him in alarm.

Usagi, however, remained unruffled, "I'm on a tour of the school to see if I'd like to apply here."

"Ha! You'd never get the grades to come here!"

Usagi stuck her tongue out, "Shows what you know! Ami-chan's been tutoring me and my grades have improved."

The idea of Usagi walking the halls of his school, one of his last Usagi-free zones, sent him into a cold sweat. He'd never be able to walk five steps without crashing into her!

"Why don't you just take to hanging out in the library and using the boy's washroom too!" He cried and stalked off angrily.

Usagi watched him leave, cheeks crimson as she wondered how he had known that she was to meet Ami-chan in the library after school and that she had accidentally walked into the boy's bathroom this morning…

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys enjoying these? I have another challenge I could do for another 20 drabbles, but I may not bother if you guys don't like the shorter stuff and focus on some longer fanfiction. Let me knowwww**

**********MegTao **


	70. Bell

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 169  
**

**Week 1: Homeroom**

**g) Bell**

* * *

Mamoru watched Usagi sleep on the Crown Arcade counter with half amusement, half an emotion he didn't care to admit. Her mouth slightly open, she snored softly with every breath. How did she always manage to be so freaking cute?

Suddenly, someone's phone went off, sounding very similar to a school bell, and Usagi jerked awake, jumping to her feet and cried, "I'm late!" She looked around blearily, "Wait…this isn't my school…"

"How annoying," Mamoru commented dryly, drawing her attention to him, his head resting on one hand, "to be so reliant on something so insignificant…"

Usagi glared at him, appearing much more awake than a moment before, and retook her seat just as the coffee machine pinged to announce it was done. Instinctively, Mamoru perked up.

"How annoying," Usagi mocked him in a deep tone he guessed was supposed to represent his voice but really sounded more as if she was trying to do an impression of Smoky the Bear, "to be so reliant on something so insignificant."

* * *

**A/N: You have spoken and it seems you'd like more drabbles! So more drabbles you shall receive. :D**

**********MegTao **


	71. Books

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 252  
**

**Week 2: Literature**

**a) Books**

* * *

The sight was a strange one.

"Odango, are you _reading _an actual _book_?"

She didn't turn to look at him as he attempted to read a page over her shoulder, "What are you saying, baka, I read all the time!"

"Mangas don't count," he shook a finger at her as he slid onto the stool beside her, finally catching a glimpse at the book's cover, "Ah, now I understand. That is exactly the kind of book you would read. Do you really think a book can tell you how make someone fall in love with you?"

He took the book from her and closed it despite her protests, holding it easily out of her reach by keeping his body between her and the book until at last she gave up, face flushed crimson in what he could only assume was effort and fury.

"Love doesn't have a rule book. You don't love someone because they," he flipped to a random page and read, "'compliment your smile.' You love them because you have no choice, because you see that person and they make you want to smile and to be a better person and to learn to stop calling them Odango when you know they don't like it."

"What?" Usagi spluttered.

"What?" Mamoru repeated, eyes wide. He quickly shoved the book at her face and rushed from the Arcade before she could recover, thinking furiously to himself that he should write his own book: _How NOT to Confess to the Girl You Love._

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm working on an original novel at the mo' so it's kinda taking up all my creativity, so if you're a Mini Magical Moment reader, you may have to wait a little longer for an update. Sorry!**

**********MegTao **


	72. Romance

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 238**

**Week 2: Literature**

**b) Romance**

* * *

"I'm done," Usagi declared, stretching her fingers to the Arcade's ceiling, "Summer vacation! Yay!"

Motoki held back his laughter at the young girl's exuberance, but still smiled joyfully as he handed her a chocolate milkshake in exchange for some bills, "Congratulations on completing another year. What are your summer plans?"

Usagi suddenly became serious, glancing around she crooked a finger to motion Motoki closer, who obeyed, curiosity evident on his face.

"My plan is Usagi's Summer of Romance!" She whispered loud enough for those across the Arcade to hear her.

Motoki rubbed at his now sore ear, "Usagi's Summer of Romance?"

"Yes," Usagi nodded firmly, "This summer I'm going to have a super summer romance with my boyfriend! We're going to visit the beach and go to the fair and eat ice cream and watch the stars!" She sighed dreamily, staring off at the wall behind Motoki.

"That sounds like fun. I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Usagi-chan."

"I don't," the girl chirped cheerfully.

"Then how-"

"Not important," Usagi cut him off with a dismissive wave and then finished her milkshake in one long slurp, "Well, I'm off to find a boyfriend. I'd ask you, Motoki-nii-san, but I know you already have a girlfrien. Unless that's changed?"

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, it hasn't."

"Ah well, worth a shot, "she smiled widely, "See you."

"Good luck," he called after her, chuckling at the plan that only Usagi-chan could have invented.

* * *

**A/N: Lynn asked me what my original story is about, but all I can say is that for now it is a secret XD Sorry, but if you have a livejournal accounts and wish to watch my writing journey you could always request me to friend you!**

**********MegTao **


	73. Classic

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 156**

**Week 2: Literature**

**c) Classic**

* * *

"Morning, Motoki-nii-san and Mamo-baka," Usagi greeted cheerfully.

"It's not morning, Odango," Mamoru returned without missing a beat, "it's 3PM."

Usagi pretended she did not hear him and instead pointed at his shirt, "You've got something on your shirt, baka."

Mamoru looked down. He did not see a stain, but he did see Usagi's finger a moment before it flicked him on the nose.

He leaned backwards, startled as Usagi began laughing loudly, clapping her hands in glee, "I can't believe you fell for that. It's the oldest trick in the book!"

Mamoru rubbed his sore nose and glanced outside the Arcade window, "Oh my God, it's Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Where!" Cried Usagi, spinning around to look, "I can't see him!"

Mamoru returned to his coffee, "That's because _that_ is the oldest trick in the book."

Usagi turned back to him, "Huh? Just tell me where Tuxedo Kamen-sama is already!"

Mamoru shook his head, "You, Odango, are hopeless."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. **

**********MegTao **


	74. Poem

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 247**

**Week 2: Literature**

**d) Poem**

* * *

Usagi slumped into the Crown Arcade, mentally and physically exhausted from the previous night's ferocious battle. When swinging her to safety, she and Tuxedo Kamen had been hit by the youma's attack and now every time she spoke…

"Good morning, Usagi-chan," Motoki greeted her with a sunny smile, "the usual today?"

"Yes please. And here are the yen with which I'll pay.

…it rhymed.

"Usagi-chan," Motoki chuckled handing her a milkshake, "Are you becoming a poet?"

Apparently," Usagi returned tiredly, "And I didn't even know it."

The Arcade's bells rang announcing the arrival of a new customer and Motoki instinctively turned to greet them, "Ah, Chiba-kun. I'll have your coffee coming right up."

"Please don't put it in a paper cup," returned Mamoru, sounding just as exhausted as Usagi.

Usagi turned and stared at him wide eyed, though he had not yet acknowledged her, while Motoki handed over the mug, "Are you and Usagi-chan doing one of those 'trick Motoki days' again?"

Before Mamoru could answer Usagi interrupted, "Could I borrow a pen?"

Motoki gave her a strange look, but nodded and went to the back to find the writing instrument.

Usagi turned her attention back to Mamoru who was looking at her as if he had never seen her before.

"So," she murmured, "it was you all along. God must be punishing me for something I did wrong."

Mamoru did not reply, unable to find the rhyming words to convey his complete surprise at this discovery.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. Really.**

**********MegTao **


	75. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 10**

**Week 2: Literature**

**e) Tragedy**

* * *

She wasn't going to make it out alive.

She had known that the moment Jupiter had fallen. Mako-chan had always been so strong but had been no match for the Doom sisters. Minako-chan, Ami-chan, they had both been defeated and now she was the only one left. The last protector of the world's final hope.

She smiled at Sailormoon, showing more courage than she felt, trying not to think about all two people she was leaving behind, all the things she had not done, focusing only on what she must do.

Because it was her duty.

Because she loved her princess.

She wasn't going to make it out alive.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. Really. _Really_.**

**********MegTao **


	76. Conflict

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 100**

**Week 2: Literature**

**f) Conflict**

* * *

I had two options.

Option 1: Tell Usagi that I like her. A lot. That the reason why I had teased her all this time about her hair and her grades was because I wanted her to notice me. Tell her that she is my entire world. Freak her out completely.

Option 2: Don't tell her. Continue to live the lie that is my life as if every time one of my insults hits my mark it doesn't hurt me too Pretend that she means nothing to me.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan. The usual?"

"Yes, thank you, Motoki-nii-san."

I had two options.

* * *

**A/N: This was from Mamoru's POV btw. I know it's difficult to tell.**


	77. Essay

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 180**

**Week 2: Literature**

**g) Essay**

* * *

He would not look up until he wrote his introductory paragraph. Now what was the question he was supposed to be working on? He checks his assignment paper to remind himself.

He would not look away from his screen to see if she was looking at him. Now what had he decided to argue? He has to check his notes to remember.

He would definitely not look up to see what it was she was whispering and laughing about. He puts his fingers to the keys and he types, eyes fixed on the screen because he will not look up, not even though all he can see is her beautiful eyes looking back at him.

He will be focussed. School is important. He will write this essay!

He blinks and realizes he has finished his introductory paragraph. He reads it over, quickly realizing that this is not the introduction to a biology essay…it is the introduction to a love letter.

He deletes it all and decides that he would be better off trying to write his essay in the library.

* * *

**A/N: Almost forgot to update this today...oops.**


	78. Problem

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 130**

**Week 3: Math**

**a) Problem**

* * *

Tsukino Kenjii had a problem; his name was Chiba Mamoru.

Kenjii knew he was a problem the very first time he met him. His polite manners did nothing to soften Kenjii's distrust of the teen. If anything, it made the father even more wary.

Mamoru was too old for his daughter, but not mature enough to care for her. Too much of a pretty boy, but certainly not handsome enough for his beautiful daughter. But worst of all, he was a teenage boy, and Kenjii knew all teenage boys only wanted one thing; he had been one once after all.

But Kenjii soon realized he had an even bigger problem than Chiba Mamoru, and he saw it shining in his daughter's eyes every time she looked at that damned boy.

* * *

**A/N: Today's going to be a long day, so reviews would be doubly appreciated.**


	79. Solution

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 115**

**Week 3: Math**

**b) Solution**

* * *

"Your father hates me enough already, Usako," Mamoru told her firmly, "You are not staying the night."

"He doesn't hate you," Usagi protested and Mamoru gave her a long, unconvinced stare which made her quickly amend, "Alright, so he hates you a little bit. He's my father; it's his job to hate my boyfriend. Even if I don't stay the night that's not going to change."

"You're right," Mamoru ran his hand through his hair feverishly, "but there must be some way to make him not hate me…" He paced his apartment while Usagi watched amused from her seat on the couch. "I know," he said at last, stopping in front of her, "Marry me!"

* * *

**A/N: After I'm finished posting all of the drabbles from this challenge, I will likely be starting a new story to put the fics I wrote for various challenges at Sailormoonland (it's a great community on livejournal; you should definitely check it out!). So if you'd like to be alerted when that happens and read those (many of which will be Mamoru/Usagi themed) then I recommend adding me to your author alerts.**


	80. Sum

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 126**

**Week 3: Math**

**c) Sum**

* * *

Her strength was waning. She was too young, too inexperienced, too weak to defeat Metallica. The sacrifices of her friends, of Mamo-chan, all of it was going to be for nothing.

__

I'm so sorry everyone, I've failed you.

"You're just going to give up, Odango?" She heard Mars's voice and then felt a hand grip her own as the strength of fire burned through her.

"You're so close! Don't lose hope now!" Mercury's voice, and ice flooded through her, granting her calm and more power.

"You didn't honestly think you were in this alone, did you?" Electricity coursed through her veins.

"We're here for you, always, Usagi-chan!" Love enveloped her in a golden glow.

Their combined power burst out from her wand and shattered the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought!**


	81. Remainder

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 100**

**Week 3: Math**

**d) Remainder**

* * *

Pieces of me lay discarded through my past.

My innocence was buried with my parents.

A part of my soul was shattered when I almost murdered the one good thing in my life. Another piece when I was forced to leave her to protect her.

So many pieces of me have been lost forever. I am a broken man, and even Usako cannot heal me completely, no matter how hard she tries.

But she knows that what pieces of my heart remain are hers completely, and I can only hope that is enough, even though she deserves so much more.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this is up a day late; university is kicking my butt. **


	82. Product

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 111**

**Week 3: Math**

**e) Product**

* * *

"It's not fair," shouted Usagi to no one in particular as a couple of girls wearing "official" Sailormoon merchandise skipped by, "Sailormoon does all the work and this stupid Bandai company gets all the profit!"

"What does it matter to you, Odango," Mamoru appeared behind her, his school bag slung nonchalantly over one shoulder as a stray breeze ruffled his hair, "And it's not like Sailormoon does all the work. Do you know how many times Tuxedo Kamen has saved Sailormoon's life?"

"A hundred and forty-seven times,"Usagi answered instinctively, not even looking at Mamoru before stalking off to give Bandai a dose of Moon justice, leaving him open-mouthed and unbelieving.

* * *

**A/N: lah lah lah early morning update lah lah lah**


	83. Tangent

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 129**

**Week 3: Math**

**f) Tangent**

* * *

"Why do you bother to deny it?" Laughed Minako as she stole a fry from Usagi's plate, "It's obvious that you like him."

"I do not," Usagi denied and in retaliation stole a fry from Minako's plate.

"You do! You like him! And I understand completely, I mean he has those dark, dreamy blue eyes that a girl can get lost in. And that luscious hair that you just want to run your hands through. And those arms that-"

"Can you stop fantasizing about the baka before I lose my appetite completely?"

"I don't think it's possible for you to ever lose your appetite, Odango," Mamoru peeked his head over their booth, "It's too big."

And then with a wink at Minkao he disappeared back to his own seat.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda forgot existed for a little bit there...**


	84. Fraction

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 104**

**Week 3: Math**

**g) Fraction**

* * *

Whole.

That is how he felt when he was with Usagi. For as long as he could remember he had felt as if he was missing a piece of himself. He had always assumed that piece was his parents, but now he knew better. It was her. It had always been her.

How had he managed to live without her for so long? How could he expect himself to do so now? The dreams told him she would die if she stayed near him. He didn't have a choice.

She was his soul mate, his other half.

Without her he was only a fraction.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry loves. RL is keeping me running for the most part; I'm going to make a real effort to post more often, but if you're missing my writing or just some awesome sailor moon fics (that are better than mine) you should check out sailormoonland. http : / / community . livejournal . com / sailormoonland / without the spaces obviously. It's a great sailor moon community where you can be a part of one of three teams (Team Inners, Team Outers, or Team Chaos) and you "battle" through writing, graphic, and other challenges. I'm one of the leaders of Team Inners (the best team! Team Winners forever!), but the entire community is wonderful and you can even maybe some of your favourite sailor moon fanfic writers (other than me of course :P). Check it out! And when you do, be sure to tell them Meghan/goddess_of_ice sent you. **


	85. Chalk

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 143**

**Week 4: Art**

**a) Chalk**

* * *

It was strange what one could find hidden in the depth of an uncleaned closet. Threatened by her mother, Usagi had been busy sorting the items in the apparently bottomless closet when she found her old mini-chalkboard. A couple more minutes of searching led to the discovery of the box of chalk. The pink had been used completely and the blue had been smashed while in storage, but the white, red, and green seemed fine.

Humming, she began to do what every young person who is supposed to be cleaning their room and finds a chalk set does. She began to draw. Lost in her own chalk-filled world, she was startled when her mother yelled up that it was dinner and dropped the board. It smashed the image of what might have been a green jacketed man holding a red rose into pieces.

* * *

**A/N: Summer time! That means updates will come more frequently! I also have a ton of random sailor moon drabbles saved up that I'll start another story for, so be sure to have me on your author alert for that!**


	86. Paint

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 100**

**Week 4: Art**

**b) Paint**

* * *

He should never have accepted her offer to help him repaint his apartment.

First she complained about his colour choice (or lack of). Then she managed to drop the end of both of her pigtails in the paint, splattering the entire room. Thankfully he had the foresight to put plastic over everything.

Then she had slipped on said plastic and fallen into his arms. And _then_ she had made him kiss her through hypnotism or something because obviously if he was in his right mind he would not have done so.

He was thinking he should repaint his kitchen too.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it :)**


	87. Art: Paper

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 157**

**Week 4: Art**

**c) Paper**

* * *

The letter in his pocket felt as if it were made of lead. Hot lead that was burning into his side. The letter contained his confession to her and he knew that once she read it, for better or for worse, things would be different.

There would be no going back.

He was both horrified and relieved that she was at her normal seat. He was really going to do this. He shoved the paper at her before he could lose his nerve completely. She took it curiously, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she read. His heart was in his throat.

"I don't understand. What did you want me to do with a science paper?"

Mamoru choked on his words as he snatched the pages back, eyes scanning it. He slumped forward.

If he had given Usagi his physics report he was going to have a lot of explaining to do to his physics professor next class…

* * *

**A/N: My friend Kaitlyn Fall has begun posting her drabbles for the 100 theme challenge. She's an awesome writer, so you should definitely check them out, especially if you read and enjoyed my 100 themes!**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	88. Brush

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 104**

**Week 4: Art**

**d) Brush**

* * *

It was done. He couldn't believe he had actually pushed her away like that. He couldn't believe that she actually thought he was telling the truth. How could she possibly think that he had stopped loving her? The fact that it was for her own good did little to comfort him.

He staggered to the bathroom, not quite able to face Chibiusa until he could compose himself. There was a brush by the sink. Tangled within it was one impossibly long golden hair.

He clutched at the brush and prayed that whatever hurt she was feeling right now was not as bad as this.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!**


	89. Oil

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 100**

**Week 4: Art**

**e) Oil**

* * *

He was being set up.

He suspected it the moment Odango's blond friend invited him along to the beach, but his suspicions were confirmed when he finished setting up his towel and umbrella and discovered he and Usagi were the only ones still there.

She was already stripped to her bathing suit, a bottle of tanning oil in hand and her usual confused expression on her face.

Apparently she too was being set up.

Even so, he offered to apply the oil to her back; the tanning oil wouldn't apply itself. Besides, he didn't want to disappoint the would-be matchmakers.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews on the last drabble! I hope you enjoyed this one, so let me know :)**


	90. Clay

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 110**

**Week 4: Art**

**f) Clay**

* * *

Sailormoon's scream tore through the night and Tuxedo Kamen knew he couldn't wait any longer. Wherever the Sailor Senshi were, they were too far away to help Sailormoon before the youma had completely coated her in clay and turned her into a human statue.

While it would make a great decoration, it might hinder her attempts to protect others from harm.

Tuxedo Kamen drew a rose from his sleeve and took careful aim, ignoring the uneasy rhythm of his heart as he did every time he saw the Senshi of the Moon.

They were rivals for the crystal.

But tonight, at least in her eyes, he could be a hero.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	91. Sketch

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 100**

**Week 4: Art**

**g) Sketch**

* * *

It was the beginning of … something.

She could feel it deep inside her, though what exactly "it" was was still as unclear as the first few strokes of pencil on paper. Indistinct and hazy, it was only an outline of…something.

But she felt that with time it may grow to be something more, something wonderful, a-

"Masterpiece," Usag murmured, mesmerised by Mamoru's eyes.

"What," he blinked, and the spell was broken.

"Nothing," she shook her head, trying to clear it, but she continued to feel the outline of that something grow even clearer with every beat of her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	92. Pop Quiz

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 104**

**Week 5: Science**

**a) Pop Quiz**

* * *

"Do you love me?"

Mamoru looked up from where he was laying on the couch to find his wife in pink flannel pyjamas and bunny slippers. Mamoru was convinced she was the only woman in the world who could possibly make that outfit look sexy. He set aside his book and reading glasses and held out his arms to her.

Without hesitation she went to him, settling against his body as if were a mattress. He traced the length of her spine, causing her to shiver slightly.

"You know I do," Mamoru murmured at last, "Is something wrong?"

Usagi shook her head, "You pass."

* * *

**A/N: And we're on to the last week of these! It only took me about a year to post them all haha**


	93. Chemistry

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 117**

**Week 5: Science**

**b) Chemistry**

* * *

She could feel his heartbeat against her cheek. She hadn't meant to jump into his arms, only the Haunted House actor had caught her off guard and he had been the closest. Now she felt even more nervous than when Minako had first suggested the Haunted House.

She felt as if her entire body were burning, as if someone was putting off miniature fireworks wherever his skin brushed hers. It was the strangest sensation and she had never felt this way before. She knew she should step away, but she didn't think she had the strength to; Mamoru's arms were wrapped around her much too tightly as if he too had no thought of letting her go.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Five more to go after this.**


	94. Experiment

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 147**

**Week 5: Science**

**c) Experiment**

* * *

She had just wanted to try it out. She wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting to happen. Not this. She had never expected this. Thought maybe she had hoped. But only a little bit.

She had just wanted to see how far into Mamoru's personal bubble she could get. She had started out by joining him in his booth. And then she had slid over so that she was close enough to read his textbook. A tentative hand on his shoulder came next and it wasn't until he turned his head to look at her that she realized just how close they were. Suddenly, it had felt as if he was the one invading her bubble.

Maybe she had expected him to pull away. But he hadn't. And in his eyes she had seen a challenge.

Usagi wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

**A/N: Only four left! But don't worry, I have a surprise for you after that :)**


	95. Questions

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 92**

**Week 5: Science**

**d) Questions**

* * *

"How are you," greeted Mamoru.

"Why do you care," returned Usagi.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Who said I was in a bad mood?"

"Would you be acting so rude if you weren't?"

"How am I being rude?"

"How is asking why I care when I ask you how you are not rude?"

Pause.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I even bother?"

"When will you to stop answering each other with a question!" Broke in Motoki causing the pair to stare at him as if he were insane.

* * *

**A/N: Three to go. We've almost reached the Journey's End *is on a Dr Who kick***


	96. Result

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 88**

**Week 5: Science**

**e) Result**

* * *

Mamoru had thought his life couldn't get any weirder when he had transformed into a cape-wearing, rose-throwing super hero. Then he found out he was the reincarnation of the last Prince of Earth and one of the main reasons for the destruction of the Silver Millennium, a time that even myth had forgotten.

But none of that compared to the weirdness that came about from time travel.

After all, how often did someone get to meet his biological daughter before he had even made love to her mother.

* * *

**A/N: ONLY TWO LEFT!**


	97. Frog

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 90**

**Week 5: Science**

**f) Frog**

* * *

Setting her picnic basket next to her on the blanket, Usagi was uncharacteristically early for the girls' picnic and waiting for everyone else to show up. A movement caught her eye and she looked over to see that a frog had decided to join her.

"Hello, frog-san," Usagi greeted the amphibian.

"Ribbit," replied the frog.

"Are you a prince in disguise waiting for a kiss?"

"Ribbit."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not a princess, but when we find ours I'll let you know."

And at those words the frog hopped away.

* * *

**A/N: One more left of the 2010 challenge, but fear not because the usako_mamoru 2011 anniversary challenge just began yesterday, so there will be 35 more to come!**


	98. Element

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 100**

**Week 5: Science**

**g) Element**

* * *

It seemed like no matter what happened Usagi was always comfortable. Life was her element.

Mamoru was envious of that.

While she could talk a mile a minute to a complete stranger, Mamoru had trouble holding conversations with the closest of friends. He preferred the solitude because it was just so much easier. But Usagi wouldn't let him have solitude. Whenever she was around noise followed. Whether it was her boisterous laughter or over dramatic tears, Usagi didn't know how to do something only half-way.

Sometimes he wished he could be that way.

But he would never tell her so.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the last of the 2010 challenge. I have two written for the 2011 challenge so far, and hopefully I'll be able to catch up. Be sure to check out the usako_mamoru community on livejournal to see other people's entries, and maybe try your hand at writing some yourself!**


	99. Crab

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 221**

**Week 1: Usagi - Cancer**

**a) Crab**

* * *

It had taken her weeks to convince Mamoru to let her get a puppy. After much whining, pleading, and refusing to even cuddle, Mamoru gave in on the condition that she took care of the puppy by herself.

And so it was that Mamoru found himself sitting on the sofa, imagining the return of his fiancée and a bundle of terror that was sure to chew on all of his shoes and piss on his carpets. At this thought, he decided to take a pre-emptive measure and began laying down newspaper.

He had just finished covering the living room when the door opened and in came Usagi carrying a paper bag. Mamoru eyed the bag suspiciously.

"You have a puppy in the bag?"

"No, silly, I have a crab in the bag." Usagi gave Mamoru a quick peck on the cheek, not seeming to notice the newspaper under her feet.

"A crab," Mamoru repeated, "I thought you wanted a puppy."

Usagi shrugged. "I did, but when I got to the store everyone was looking at the puppies, and no one was paying the crabs any attention. Puppies are easy to love, but I've always had a soft spot for the crabs."

She gave Mamoru a pointed look and then disappeared into the kitchen with the crab she had already dubbed Baka.

* * *

**A/N: First of the 2011 Usako_Mamoru anniversary challenge. **


	100. Water

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon still not mine...**

**Words: 111**

**Week 1: Usagi - Cancer**

**b) Water**

* * *

The jet of water hit Sailor Moon with the force of a monster truck, slamming her into a tree. She fell to the ground, ears ringing and chest burning as she coughed up water.

She struggled to her feet, slipping in the mud as the youma prepared to attack again, but as it extended it's hand a rose appeared, slicing its palm.

"Water is the center of all life and using it to kill is an abomination against nature!" Tuxedo Kamen said from a branch above Sailor Moon.

He jumped to the ground with a heroic swirl of his cape, slipped on the muddy grass, and fell on his masked face.

* * *

**A/N: Second of the 2011 Usako_Mamoru anniversary challenge. I think this was all I found the time to write...sorry everyone!**


End file.
